New Family
by MidnightMusic96
Summary: YunJae and KangTeuk are chosen to take care of 15 children for the reality TV show New Family. The kids range from 15 years old to 4 months. Can they survive an entire month taking care of them with only little help from the cook Shindong.
1. Info

Leeteuk and Jaejoong = umma

Kangin and Yunho = appa

Shindong = cook

Shin Dong Yup = MC

Hangeng and Heechul = teenagers (15)

Yoochun and Junsu = kids (8)

Zhou Mi, Eunhyuk, and Donghae = kids (5)

Sungmin, Siwon, Yesung = toddlers (3)

Kibum = baby (1&1/2)

Ryeowook = baby (1)

Kyuhyun and Changmin = twin babies (10 months)

Henry = baby (4 months)

Leeteuk was dead tired. It was only the third day into this challenge, and he was getting sick of this. Well, at least he was having and easier time than Jaejoong. Many of the kids liked him over Jae, but the two wound up eight year-olds decided Jaejoong was their new 'target' of their interest. Also, the one baby that was always hungry would only eat from him too.

Just then, Eunhyuk and Donghae ran past with looks on their face like they'd seen a ghost. As soon as they disappeared from his sight, a fuming Kangin stormed in. Little baby Ryeowook started crying in Leeteuk's arms.

"This is going to be a long month," Leeteuk sighed.

Later characters:

Onew: security guard

Jonghyun: security guard and Key's husband

Key: the show's producer

Minho: Taemin's boyfriend, 16 years old

Taemin: JongKey's son, 15 years old


	2. Chapter 1 Day 0

Chapter 1 – Day 0

Leeteuk finished packing his suitcase for tomorrow. He was so excited. Him and Kangin had been chosen, along with Kangin's buddy Yunho and his 'wife' Jaejoong, to be on a show to test all of their skills in parenting. For the show, they'd spend a month in a home big enough to accommodate them. They'd take care maybe one or two kids or so. It shouldn't be too hard.

Kangin came into their shared room to grab Leeteuk's suitcase. "Are you ready to go?" Kangin asked rolling the suitcase to the door. They had a long drive ahead of them.

"I'll be out in a moment," Leeteuk answered. He scanned their apartment one more time to make sure he hadn't forgotten anything. Concluding they had left nothing behind, Leeteuk grabbed his white backpack off their bed and headed towards the car.

He locked the door behind him, and made his way down the stairs. He got into the passenger side of the car. Kangin had long since learned not to trust Leeteuk behind the wheel of a car. It was just too frightening especially with the rain coming down as hard as it was today.

Leeteuk turned his gaze to stare out the window. His excitement was slowly wearing off, and the nerves began to sink in. The rain almost always had a calming effect, but for some reason it was just making him more and more nervous. Sensing this, Kangin placed one of his hands on Leeteuk's knee in a comforting gesture. He gave a reassuring smile before turning his attention back on the road.

"You don't have to worry, Jungsu. You'll make a great appa and an even better umma to those kids," Kangin told him.

"But, what if them don't like me?" Leeteuk asked like a kid going to school on the first day.

"I don't see why they wouldn't," Kangin replied. "You're the best man I have ever met." Leeteuk couldn't help but smile. Maybe he could do this.

In comparison to Kangin and Leeteuk, Yunho and Jaejoong's roles seemed almost in reverse. Yunho was practically bouncing in excitement from the passenger's seat. Jaejoong was trying his hardest not to snap at the man, but it was becoming excessively hard to do so.

"I wonder how many kids there'll be. I bet there'll be five, because two is too easy for two couples, and four seems almost repetitive. You know what I'm saying?" Yunho rambled on like a child on a sugar high. "I wonder if we'll beat Kangin there. That'd be awesome, don't you think?"

"Will you just shut up already?" Jaejoong finally snapped at his husband.

They spent the remainder of the car ride in silence. The only thing that could be heard was the sound of the rain, and the sound of the radio playing Dong Bang Shin Ki and Super Junior songs for the next three hours. Yunho would have to find some way to clear this up, if he wanted to sleep in a bed for the next week or so.


	3. Chapter 2 Day 1 part 1

Chapter 2- Day 1

"Hello everyone and welcome to New Family!" Shin Dong Yup said to the camera. "In this season, we have two willing couples to take on the task of taking care of these poor orphaned kids." He paused for dramatic affect. "Welcome Kangin and Leeteuk!"

Leeteuk nervously followed Kangin's strong lead. "Hello people of Korea!" Kangin said jokingly. "I'm Kangin and this is my wife-" Leeteuk hit his arm. "Excuse me, this is my husband, Leeteuk." Kangin smiled brightly making Leeteuk's heart flutter.

"Also welcome Yunho and Jaejoong!" the MC yelled again.

"Hello, I'm Yunho and this is my wife, Jaejoong," Yunho said with a charismatic smile on his face. Jaejoong just sighed and shook his head. To be honest, he didn't mind being called Yunho's wife. He was quite proud of it.

"These four men are being tasked to take care of not one, not two, not even five kids. No, they'll be taking care of 15 orphaned children!" Shin Dong Yup announced.

"15!" All four of them shouted. They didn't expect that many kids.

"Let's head inside to meet the angels," he said. He led them inside the home they stood in front of. Leeteuk felt his heart pounding in his chest. He was not ready to take care of 15 kids.

The home opened up to a living room. On the couch were two teenaged boys. The more feminine of the two was asleep in the other boy's lap with his headphones on. He looked very relaxed as the other guy played with his hair. On the floor in front of them, two young boys were playing with a soccer ball. They were the only kids in the room.

"Hangeng, wake Heechul, and then all of you guys go get the other kids and bring them here. Except, let the babies sleep," Shin Dong Yup asked one of the teenagers.

The one being sat on, Hangeng, gently rubbed circles into the guy on his lap, Heechul's, back. "Cinderella, it's time to get up," Leeteuk faintly heard Hangeng said with broken Korean.

The two little boys raced down the hallway and turned left at the end of it. Hangeng and Heechul slowly made their way there as well. The two boys before raced back and stopped in front of them with innocent yet guilty smiles.

A few minutes later, the teenagers returned with five little kids. However, before introductions could begin a wail from a baby broke through the air. Hangeng's eyes instantly widened, and he raced down the hallway and to the right. A few seconds later, the crying ceased.

Hangeng returned shortly later holding a baby boy to his chest.

"Alright kids, introduce yourselves to Kangin, Yunho, Leeteuk and Jaejoong," Shin Dong Yup said gesturing to them respectively.

Heechul stepped forward to introduce everyone as if he was their leader. "I'm Heechul and I'm fifteen years old." He pointed to Hangeng. "That's Hangeng. He's younger than me by two months. He's originally Chinese, but his Korean is improving. Hiding there in his arms is Henry. He's the youngest here at four months."

Hangeng hesitatively stepped forward to show them Henry. The little baby's fist was clutching Hangeng's shirt tightly. "Wave to them Henry," Hangeng whispered to the baby. Henry looked over and gave a gummy smile as Hangeng helped him wave.

Heechul took the lead again. "These two-" he motioned to the two kids from before. "They're eight. Yoochun is more laid back, while Junsu is wilder. Say hi to them guys." Heechul put a hand on the respective head as he introduced them.

"Hi!" the two said in unison. Junsu began to wave wildly.

"Anyway, Eunhyuk, Donghae and… Zhou Mi where are you?" Heechul started. He motioned to two kids playing together with a monkey and fish plushy before looking around. He caught sight of Hangeng sitting on the couch with Zhou Mi on his lap. Zhou Mi was trying to hold Henry. "That's Zhou Mi over there with Hangeng. Those three are five years old."

Before Heechul finished, Leeteuk did a head count. They had been introduced to eight of the fifteen kids, but only eleven of them in the room. Already, Leeteuk felt troubled. At least two of them were teenagers.

"These three, Sungmin, Siwon and Yesung, are three years old. They aren't very wild, but they definitely are curious kids," Heechul motioned to the remaining three kids in the room. Siwon was hanging on Heechul's pant leg while Sungmin was standing right in front of Kangin staring up at him with a cute and curious expression. Yesung was playing on the couch with his turtle plushy.

"The other four are little babies and are still asleep. You'll meet them when they wake up, I think," Shin Dong Yup explained.

Yesung, who had magically appeared by Leeteuk, pulled on his pant leg. "I want to show you Wookie," the three year old mumbled. Leeteuk reached out his hand for Yesung to take and was dragged down the hallway and to the right. The MC along with the other three followed obediently.

On the right at the end of the hallway was another hallway with three doors, one at the end, and one on each side. Yesung led them into the room on the left Five cribs were set up against the walls along with a dresser, a changing table, and a rocking chair.

Yesung led him to the second crib on the right. The first was empty, so he assumed it was Henry's. "This is Ryeowook. He's one now," Yesung said. "He's my best friend!" Yesung chirped loudly. Hearing Yesung's voice, the baby boy woke up and began crying from being wakened.

Maternal instinct kicked in and Leeteuk instantly went up to quiet the crying baby. He gently picked Ryeowook up, and knelt down for Yesung to help him. Seeing his friend, Ryeowook quieted and smiled a slightly toothy smile. Yesung smiled back at him making Ryeowook giggle.

Leeteuk settled down on the floor and allowed Yesung to crawl into his lap so he could hold Ryeowook. "So, why is he your best friend?" Jaejoong asked bending down in front of them.

"He likes to listen to me," Yesung answered.

Heechul walked into the room to check up on the other three. The cold expression he had on his face when he woke up softened when he walked up to the crib closest to them. It was against the back wall. "Ah Kibum, you're such a sweet angel," he muttered running a gentle hand through the babies hair.

He moved to the next two cribs. "Kyuhyun, Changmin, my evil twins. You look so innocent. Why can't you always be like this?" Heechul asked.

Yunho about jumped out of his skin when he heard a tiny voice from the crib say, "Don't wanna." Heechul turned around and began laughing at the shocked look on Yunho and Kangin's faces. "Me evil genius," the baby said again.

"Yes, you are Kyuhyun. Yes, you are," Heechul laughed picking the baby up. "This is Kyuhyun. He has a very wide vocabulary, but because he doesn't have all his teeth yet they aren't recognizable," Heechul explained resting him on his hip.

"And whose fault is that?" Hangeng rhetorically asked walking by the door with Henry. He stopped in the room to grab a warmer shirt for Henry. Heechul rolled his eyes and lightly hit Hangeng's shoulder.

He went back to introducing the twins. "The baby in this crib is Changmin, Kyuhyun's slightly younger twin. He's not good at speaking like his brother, but his appetite is larger than all the other kids here." The baby is question began to giggle. Heechul picked Changmin up and rested him on his other hip.

"Breakfast!" they heard someone shout.

Leeteuk took Ryeowook back into his arms as Yesung scrambled out of his lap. "Bring Ryeowook along. We'll give him his battle while we eat," Heechul explained. Jaejoong came over and took Changmin from Heechul. Kyuhyun was handed over to Yunho. Heechul went over to the remaining baby and gingerly picked up the sleeping Kibum.

Heechul led them back down the hall again and back into the living room. They went down the one other hallway and into the kitchen. A slightly heavy man was placing plates of pancakes, eggs, and hash browns in front of each the kids who were settled strategically around the table.

"That's Shindong, the cook. He'll occasionally help with the kids, but he has his duties to do," Shin Dong Yup introduced him. The cook looked over and bowed before going off to grab the babies' bottles, along with everyone else's breakfasts. He returned, placing the meals in the 5 empty seats left at the table.

Jaejoong settled down in the empty seat next to Yoochun. Yunho claimed the next one, followed by Kangin and then Leeteuk. Heechul took the last seat between Leeteuk and Hangeng. Shindong handed all of them but Kangin a bottle.

Jaejoong stared awestruck at the size of the bottle in comparison to the other bottles. "I told you; he's a big eater," Heechul said rubbing Kibum's back to wake him for his bottle.

"I'll leave you guys with the kids. You're thirty days start today," Shin Dong Yup said before he disappeared from the house.

The second the MC was gone the kids went silent. Quite a few of the kids gained devilish looks. The adults gulped. "Welcome to hell on earth," Shindong said before escaping the room.


	4. Chapter 3 Day 1 part 2

Chapter 3 – Day 1 part 2

"Wait, what?" Yunho asked. Suddenly, Junsu stood up from his seat next to Yoochun with a handful of scrambled eggs.

"Food fight!" he yelled as he threw the food. Instead of hitting Siwon, who he had aimed for, the food went off track and hit poor Henry right in his little face. Hangeng stood up angrily with Henry in his arms, ready to yell at the poor eight year old. The kids instantly dropped whatever food they were about to throw back on their plates as Henry started to cry.

Before Hangeng could say anything, Kangin beat him to it. He stood up. "Junsu, that was rude and uncalled for. Apologize to Henry, then go to your room," Kangin scolded. The sudden authority shocked Hangeng.

"Sorry Henry. Sorry Kangin-appa," Junsu bowed his head. He jumped down from his seat and left the room with his head hung low.

"Thank you," Hangeng said sitting back down as he tried to calm the still crying Henry.

Kangin was stunned, to say the least, by Junsu's obedience and sat down in shock. He honestly hadn't expected that to work. It had been something he had seen on TV. Leeteuk patted his arm to congratulate him on a successful punishment. The kids began to eat again.

Leeteuk propped Ryeowook up on his shoulder and began to pat his back in order to help him burp. After the tiny burp, he laid Ryeowook down in his lap. He was only focused on the baby. His focus, however, broke from the sound of a large burp. He looked over to see Jaejoong yet again staring at Changmin in disbelief.

"Holy crap," Jaejoong muttered.

Shindong entered the kitchen. He was almost certain the kitchen was going to be a mess. He was pleasantly surprised. The room was spotless and the dishes had even been washed and put away. "Whoa…" That was all he could say.

Jaejoong watched Yunho chase Junsu and Yoochun around. He felt like a housewife since he was left on the couch with the baby. Changmin was wiggling around with a happy smile on his face. He lifted Changmin up into the air and the baby just giggled with delight.

Yunho stopped his playing and stared almost in a trance at his husband and the giggling baby. The two eight year olds tackling him to the ground threw him out of it. He started laughing as the kids latched on his back. He picked himself and he other two up off the floor, and he put the two up onto his shoulders.

Just then, Kangin and Leeteuk entered the room. Those two had been given a tour of the house. Hanging on Kangin's arms were Eunhyuk and Donghae. With every step Kangin would take, he'd raise the opposite hand. Not only was it entertaining the kids but it was also given Kangin a work out.

"Hey Yunho, these two make wonderful weights; you should try it sometime," Kangin joked. Leeteuk was carrying Kyuhyun while Sungmin followed at his heels. Following them, Yesung was pushing a baby bouncer with Ryeowook in it.

"Well you're just a got yourself a pack, now don't you?" Jaejoong commented setting Changmin down on the floor to crawl around. Leeteuk came over and did the same with Kyuhyun, plopping down on the couch as he so. Sungmin came over and attempted to teach the two the art of patty cake. Kyuhyun wasn't interested by it but Changmin at least tried.

"Yesung bring Wookie over here," Leeteuk ordered. He didn't want Ryeowook to be run over by Junsu and Yoochun. Yesung brought him up in front of him. He then started to bounce the bouncer. Ryeowook started to smile and giggle.

While Kangin and Yunho entertained the troublemakers, Jaejoong and Leeteuk were talking. "Do you think we'll survive this month?" Jaejoong asked crossing his legs as he watched the babies play.

"They seem like a good bunch. Thankfully, Hangeng and Heechul seem to be helpful," Leeteuk answered. Jaejoong nodded as he picked up a now crying Changmin. Kyuhyun had hit him for playing too much with Sungmin.

"My Sungmin," Kyuhyun said crawling over to the boy and hugging his arm possessively.

Leeteuk started laughing while Jaejoong quieted the baby. He calmed himself down. "Kyuhyun, we do not hit people," Leeteuk scolded. The baby simply stuck his tongue out at his 'supervisor'.

"Kyuhyun, that's not nice. Apologize to Changmin," Sungmin scolded him himself.

"Sowwy Leeteuk-umma. Sowwy Changmin," the baby slurred in defeat.

"Thank you Sungmin," Leeteuk said. Sungmin smiled cutely before settling back into teaching Kyuhyun patty cake.

Jaejoong just smiled as he finally got Changmin calmed down. He set him back down to play. "Yet another situation handled smoothly," Jaejoong complimented. The two gave each other a high-five.

A few minutes passed without incident, but then the dreaded thing happened. Ryeowook began crying. Leeteuk went over to see what was wrong. It was then that he smelt it. The dreaded dirty diaper. He picked the baby up out of the bouncer. It's off to war.

"Good luck," Jaejoong smirked. Leeteuk just rolled his eyes as he made his way down to the nursery. Before he could enter, he noticed Heechul and Hangeng with the remaining kids in the room at the end of the hall. Heechul caught sight of him and started laughing.

"You're lucky it's only Ryeowook. Kyuhyun is the worst to change," Heechul called over.

Leeteuk sighed, "Here goes nothing."

Heechul laughed as Zhou Mi tripped over his blanket and fell down. He started crying from the shock. He got up and went over to the crying child. He picked him back up on his feet, and knelt down in front of him.

"You're all right," Heechul comforted. He kissed the boy's forehead and sent him off to play again.

"Do you like having the adults here?" Hangeng asked cradling a sleeping Kibum. Heechul got up and moved to his side. He remained silent, thinking over the question as he fixed what little hair Kibum had.

"I don't know. They seem nice and it seems like they know what they're doing, but it doesn't make me any less worried," Heechul replied looking up from Kibum and meeting Hangeng's eyes. "I just don't think they can handle it on their own." Hangeng nodded in understanding.

"I hope nothing bad happens…" Hangeng muttered.

"Me too. Me too," Heechul agreed.

After changing the baby, Leeteuk stopped at Heechul and Hangeng's room. "Would you guys like to join us in the living room to play a game?" he asked leaning against the doorway with the opposite hip Ryeowook was on.

Heechul and Hangeng exchanged a glance. "Sure we'll be out there in a bit," Heechul answered. Leeteuk nodded and went into the living room.

He set Wookie down in his bouncer and went over to Kangin to whisper something in his ear. Kangin nodded and motioned for Yunho to come to help him. "What are we doing?" Jaejoong asked from the couch. Leeteuk went over and whispered something to him. "You are a genius…"

When Heechul and Hangeng entered the room with Henry in Hangeng's arms and Zhou Mi on his pant leg while Heechul held Siwon and Kibum's hands to help steady him, they were surprised. Set up around the room was chairs in a circle, and by the TV were two DDR mats and a karaoke machine. "Uh oh," Hangeng muttered.

"Alright, kids grab a seat in the circle," Yunho ordered coming into the room with an old-fashioned boom box. "Each of us will get a baby, except Kangin who's not allowed to play and will instead be in charge of the music."

Yunho picked up Kyuhyun while Jaejoong picked up Changmin. Leeteuk had Ryeowook, Hangeng had Henry, and Heechul had Kibum. The kids scrambled onto the chairs. Yunho removed his chair and everyone stood up for the game to begin.

Kangin started the music (the song was Balloons) and everyone began to move around the circle. The kids were dancing stupidly. Yunho was having a blast dancing with Kyuhyun. Abruptly, the music stopped and everyone tried to get a chair.

Zhou Mi was out. Yunho gave up his chair again.

The music started again. Junsu and Yoochun had an agreement to dance the same way. This time, they were flailing their arms. When the music stopped, everyone attempted to sit. Everyone had a seat except Junsu and Yoochun who were fighting over the last one. Kangin broke them up and told them to play rock-paper-scissors for the chair.

Needless to say, Yoochun was out. Yunho again removed his chair. "We're winning. We're winning!" Kyuhyun chanted in Yunho's arms.

"Nuh uh!" Changmin answered from Jaejoong's arms.

The music started up again. As the rounds progressed, the adults and kids were slowly eliminated. In the final round, it was between Yesung and Sungmin.

"Sungie! Sungie!" Wookie attempted to chant.

"Minnie! Minnie! Minnie!" Kyuhyun drowned him out.

For the last time for the game, Kangin started up the music. The two circled the chair, staring at each other competitively. The music stopped and both raced towards the chair. Yesung got there a fraction of a second before Sungmin.

"Yay!" Ryeowook squealed. Leeteuk brought Wookie to Yesung to congratulate him.

"Why Minnie? Why?" Kyuhyun said in disappointment.

"As the first and second place winners, you get a prize. For Yesung, a bag of cookies, and for Sungmin, a bag of gummy bears," Yunho announced producing the bags from behind his back. The bag of cookies had about 5 cookies while the bag of gummy bears was filled about half-full.

"Let's play the next game!" Jaejoong started.

"But first, let's have lunch," Shindong finished coming into the room. The kids raced past him and into the kitchen.

After lunch and a change of shirts for Yunho since Kyuhyun had spit his baby food out onto him, they set up for DDR. In the end, Hangeng and Yunho had gotten the highest scores and were now going head to head in a battle of the best dancer.

Heechul chose the song Dancing Out and set it up on Expert for both of them. As the two 'danced' to the song, Heechul, Leeteuk and Jaejoong were singing along with the song, using spoons as microphones and totally over exaggerating the singing.

When the song ended, everyone waited patiently for the scores to come up. The kids began to cheer when it showed that Hangeng had the highest score. "Yay Hangeng!" all three five year olds shouted going up to hug him. Yunho just sighed in defeat.

The rest of the day went by without any problems. Changings were done without incident. Even Kyuhyun behaved himself. Well, everything was fine until bedtime…

At 7-o-clock, the babies were almost ready for bed. Jaejoong, Leeteuk and Heechul all teamed up to put them to bed while Yunho, Kangin, and Hangeng attempted to put the three and five years old to bed.

Heechul strategically pulled out each babies PJs and draped them over the side of the correct crib. Jaejoong and Leeteuk started with the twins. They had the same footy pajamas, just Changmin's were red and Kyuhyun's were blue. Heechul helped Kibum change himself into a large dark blue shirt. Leeteuk changed Wookie into cute almost pink footy while Jaejoong changed Henry into a white footy with frogs all over it. The other babies went off to sleep rather quickly, but it took a lullaby to get Kibum off to slumber land.

Over with the older kids, things weren't going as well. The three years old and Zhou Mi had been cooperative. Yesung was in his turtle PJs, Sungmin in his bunny ones, Siwon was in just blue pajamas, and Zhou Mi was in just lime green pajamas. However, Donghae and Eunhyuk were being very difficult. Kangin was forced to chase the monkey pajama clad child down and put him back into bed. Then, the fishy pajama clad child would do the same.

Eventually, they settled down and fell asleep. However, by then, it was 8-o-clock and time to put Yoochun and Junsu to bed. Yoochun easily settled away to bed, but Junsu kept fidgeting. He'd get up, move around, and then lay back down in his bed again. At 8:30, Jaejoong came in to find out what was wrong.

He sat down on the edge of Junsu's bed. "What's wrong Su?" he asked gently.

"Can I sleep with Chunie?" he asked shyly. Jaejoong was slightly shocked by the question.

"Who said you couldn't?" Jaejoong replied.

"The mistress at the orphanage said that it is not something a kid my age should do," Junsu answered.

"Well, she's lying. To tell you the truth, I sleep in the same bed as Yunho-appa because he makes me feel safe. If you want to sleep with Yoochun, you may," Jaejoong comforted. Junsu beamed with happiness and hugged Jaejoong.

"Thank you Jaejoong-umma," he answered. He went over and crawled under Yoochun's arm in his bed.

Jaejoong turned off the light and shut the door behind him before going off to bed himself. The adults had trusted Heechul and Hangeng to put themselves to bed.

He changed into his pajamas before crawling into bed. "This is like a dream come true, Yunnie," he whispered as Yunho wrapped his arms around him.

"Mine too Boo-Jae, mine too," Yunho answered. He reached over and turned the side lamp off.


	5. Chapter 4 Day 5

Chapter 4 – Day 5

When Leeteuk awoke this morning, he found a note written on the messenger board in the living room. It read: TODAY'S MISSION IS TO TAKE ALL THE KIDS TO THE LOCAL AMUSEMENT PARK. He about groaned in discontent. Of all places, why did it have to be an amusement park?

He went into the kitchen. He needed his coffee, now. "Good morning, Leeteuk," Shindong greeted him as he set down a mug of coffee before him. "Anything in particular you want for breakfast?" 

"Anything's fine. Thank you Shindong," Leeteuk answered taking a tentative sip from the mug. "These kids are going to kill me today," he muttered to himself.

"Oh yeah, you guys have to take them to the amusement park today," Shindong remembered. "If you'd like, I'll help you out today," he offered.

"Really?" Shindong nodded. "Thank you Shindong. It means a lot," Leeteuk rejoiced.

Jaejoong was about ready to pull his hair out. It's only been twenty minutes since breakfast and already the kids were wound up and being uncooperative. If they wanted to go so badly, they have to first calm down and get ready first.

"Hold still," he said to Yesung as he tried to buckle up his seatbelt. All but the four oldest were in car seats, and it was taking forever. With a click, the seatbelt was fastened, "Alright Yunnie, you're full," Jaejoong yelled to Yunho in the driver's seat.

They were forced to take three cars there. In the lead car was Kangin driving, Leeteuk in the passenger's seat, followed by Shindong and Changmin, and then in the way back is Donghae and Eunhyuk. In the second car, Yunho was driving with Heechul in the passenger's seat followed by Yesung and Ryeowook, and in the way back is Sungmin, Kyuhyun, and Yoochun. Finally, bringing up the rear is Jaejoong driving with Hangeng in the passenger's seat followed Zhou Mi and Henry, and then Junsu, Kibum and Siwon. They are a little pack, aren't they?

Before heading, Leeteuk ran around doing a head check of everyone. 19… he counted 19 people… Who was missing? After one more check over, he concluded it was Sungmin. Checking back in the house, he found Sungmin crying in the corner of his room. "Minnie, what's wrong?" Leeteuk asked sitting down and bringing the crying boy into his arms.

"I don't wanna go. The clowns will get me," he answered burying his face in Leeteuk's chest.

"Don't worry, Minnie, your big strong appa Kangin and I won't let that happen," Leeteuk replied with a sincere smiled. Sungmin ceased his crying as Leeteuk carried him out to the car.

"Right now, our contestants are heading to their first mission. They've piled into their cars and are now on their way to the local amusement park, but that won't be their only challenge. What'll happen if one of them gets lost?" the host said into the camera.

Jaejoong was closely following Yunho's van. The light was still green, so he wasn't worried. Suddenly, the light quickly switched yellow than red, leaving only him at the light. He sighed and pulled out his cellphone to call Yunho for directions. The second he started the call, the phone died.

"Crap!" he couldn't help but swear. Hangeng next him looked over questioningly. The light turned green and he started the car forward. "Hangeng do have a cellphone or know where the amusement park is?" he asked.

Hangeng shook him head. "No, the mistress at the orphanage took it away, and I never got it back," Hangeng answered. Jaejoong couldn't help but wonder who this lady is.

He stopped on the side of the road. "Do you know where the amusement park is?" he asked someone along the sidewalk.

"Yeah, you just make a left in two streets, than an immediate right. Follow that for a mile or two and you should reach it," she answered batting her eyelashes flirtatiously. "If you'd like I can come with you," she attempted to lure him.

"Excuse me honey, but one the van is full, and two I'm gay so if that's how I get there, thank you but I'm leaving," he answered in the gayest voice he could make. Without seeing her response, he pulled off the curb and down the road.

He looked over at Hangeng to see him laughing so hard. Tears were even starting to leak from the corners of his eyes. "That…was…epic!" he bit out as he attempted to calm himself down. "Do it again!" Hangeng pleaded.

"Are you sure?" he asked using the gay voice. Hangeng roared with laughter again.

Eventually, they made it to the amusement park. He pulled the van up next to Kangin's. "What happened to you guys? Weren't you following us?" Kangin asked holding the ends of what looked like leashes. It was attached to the backpacks of Donghae and Eunhyuk.

"We got caught on one of the lights and had to ask a lady for help," Jaejoong answered. Hangeng snorted trying to hold back his laughter.

"She was flirting with him, so he used…" he stopped as he starting laughing.

"I used this voice," Jaejoong finished for him pretending to flip his hair. Heechul also started laughing at him. Yunho couldn't help but chuckle, too.

"Alright guys, let's head in there," Leeteuk announced placing Ryeowook on his hip and taking Yesung's hand.

Kangin allowed the kids to lead the way, keeping a strong hold on their leashes. Yunho had Junsu and Yoochun by him while Jaejoong carried Kyuhyun and held Sungmin's hand. Heechul held both Kibum's and Siwon's hands. Hangeng held Henry and held Zhou Mi's hand. Shindong held Changmin.

Their first stop was a roller coaster. Kangin, Donghae, Eunhyuk, Junsu, Yoochun, Heechul and Hangeng all went on it. Getting off it, Donghae and Eunhyuk were clinging to Kangin like scared puppies. "That was awesome!" Junsu and Yoochun yelled in excitement. "Let's go again! Let's go again!"

"I'll go on with them. We'll catch up where we're done," Jaejoong offered. He wanted to find out more about this mistress all the kids have been talking about. As they waited in line, he asked the two, "Can you two tell me about this mistress all of you keep telling me about?"

The two exchanged a glance before Yoochun spoke up. "Her name was Mistress Jessica. She inherited the orphanage from her grandmother a year before we joined. She had this huge crush on Heechul-hyung, but she knew very well he was dating Hangeng-hyung. Since he always rejected to her, she made all our lives miserable."

"One time, I saw her kick Sungmin because one lady said he was cute. She said that he shouldn't attract attention to himself. He had a huge bruise on his stomach for days," Junsu cut in.

"And another time, when Yesung came, she killed his pet turtle in front of him because she didn't want pets in the house. Then she made him into turtle soup and made Yesung eat it. If he didn't, he wouldn't get his meals for a week," Yoochun said.

As they continued telling him stories of what she'd done, Jaejoong couldn't help but feel rage towards this woman for treating these kids so badly. Though he had never met this woman, the inhumanity about her these two were saying could not be made up. No wonder the kids hated her so much. She was just evil.

By this time, the trio had made it to the front of the line and got on the ride.

The other group had stopped at a fun house. Leeteuk offered to stay outside with Sungmin, but after some encouragement from baby Kyuhyun, Sungmin decided to go in with everyone. Everything seemed fine. There was a funny mirror maze and even a ball pit. There were also a few hang gliding ropes for people who wanted to try it. However, in the last room, there was a clown, and Sungmin was about ready to freak out when Kangin took him in his arms and brought him out into the sunlight and fresh air.

"Your appa Kangin won't let anything happen to you," he told the three year old. Sungmin nodded and gave him the biggest and cutest of smiles he could give. "Now tell me, what is it about clowns that scared you in the first place?" he asked.

"The mistress let the clowns at the carnival pick on me. They pulled my clothes and sprayed water in my face. It was really scary appa!" Sungmin answered.

At that point, everyone else exited the fun house. Leeteuk was attempting to calm a crying Ryeowook, but he wasn't doing a very good job since he was irritated. He handed Ryeowook off to Shindong so he could calm him down. The clown had sprayed Ryeowook's face with water from the sunflower on his vest. Kangin faintly heard Leeteuk mutter, "Stupid clown."

Before heading off again, they once again took a head count. 16… why were there only 16 of them? Who was missing? "Where's Yesung?" Sungmin asked still in Kangin's arms.

Yunho handed Kyuhyun over to Leeteuk before he went in to find the boy. He found him huddled in a corner of the ball pit. Apparently, Yesung had gotten lost in the maze of mirrors, and had barely found his way into the ball pit when Yunho arrived to find him. Yunho picked Yesung up and brought him back to the group.

By the time they got back, Jaejoong, Junsu and Yoochun had caught up with them. "I'm so sorry Yesung. I didn't notice I let go of your hand," Leeteuk apologized hugging the boy.

"It's alright Leeteuk-umma. I had fun," Yesung answered with a bright smile.

The sun began to set as the group made their way back to the vans. The kids tiredly trudged on behind the adults. They had worn themselves out from all the fun they had today. Some of them had even fallen asleep already, so they were being carried.

Everyone got back into the vans and headed home. During the ride home, everyone but the two teenagers and the adults fell asleep. At home, the sleeping children were gingerly picked up and placed in their respective beds, except Junsu who had woken up and insisted on sleeping with Yoochun. The teenagers and Shindong, too, retired to their rooms for the night.

Jaejoong had called an emergency meeting among the adults in his and Yunho's room. "Guys, I asked Junsu and Yoochun about the mistress the kids keep telling me about," Jaejoong started.

Leeteuk and Yunho exchanged a confused glance. "What mistress?" Leeteuk asked worriedly.

"The mistress of the orphanage… They said her name is Jessica. She has a huge crush on Heechul, but because he's dating Hangeng and keeps rejecting her, she makes all their lives miserable," Jaejoong told them.

"Sungmin told me that she allowed clowns to mess with him when he was younger, so now he's afraid of them," Kangin cut in.

"It seems as through she has something against Minnie. Junsu told me that she'd kick him every time someone told him he was cute. She even dropped Kyuhyun after he hit her for hurting Sungmin," Jaejoong continued.

"How dare she treat my babies so badly!" Leeteuk piped in. All four of their eyes widened as he said that. At that moment, they all realized that these kids weren't just some kids they were taking care of. These kids were like their sons, already. "Please tell me more about this bitch – I mean witch that has mistreated our babies," Leeteuk bit out through clenched teeth.

Jaejoong told them about her killing Yesung's turtle and making him eat it. He told them about her not allowing Junsu to sleep with Yoochun. However, just as he thought of the next story, tears came to his eyes and his throat closed up. Yunho rubbed his back comfortingly. "What did she do?" he asked softly.

"A few months ago, the orphanage caught on fire. Instead of going into the house to rescue the babies, she got out alone. Heechul and Hangeng ran inside, but they could only save Kibum, Henry, Ryeowook, and Kyuhyun." Jaejoong stopped to hold back his tears. "If Yoochun hadn't run back in to save him, Changmin wouldn't have lived. Changmin and Yoochun were hospitalized from smoke inhalation. Heechul broke his leg, and Siwon had 2nd almost 3rd degree burns. Heechul got his cast off a few days before this started."

Leeteuk couldn't stop the tears from pouring from his eyes. Kangin pulled him into an embrace as he wiped his own tears away. "I won't let her treat these kids like that anymore," Kangin vowed.


	6. Chapter 5 Day 7

Chapter 5 – Day 7

"Congratulations you four for surviving a week with the kids," Shin Dong Yup told the two couples. He had invited them out to the front yard where a crowd had gathered. "Is there anything particularly difficult about taking care of all of them?"

"For me, it's having to chase Eunhyuk and Donghae around in order to give them a time out every time," Kangin answered. "The majority of the time, Eunhyuk is the one to cause the problem."

"The most difficult for me is probably getting Heechul to do something I ask him to do," Leeteuk admitted. "It's not that he is a pain about it, but if I ask him to do something, he won't do it until I come back and remind him."

Yunho and Jaejoong exchanged a glance before answering at the same time, "Feeding Changmin!" The fans around them started laughing. "I'm serious. He just eats so much," Jaejoong defended.

"It's so true," Leeteuk agreed.

"At this point, we've only aired one episode, and look at how many people have already taken an interest in the show," Shin Dong Yup announced with pride. There had to be at least two hundred people there. "Thank you all for coming out here today! You four can go back inside," he dismissed them.

Entering the house again, Jaejoong instantly went to feed Changmin while Leeteuk, Kangin, and Yunho went off to wake the kids from their naps. They had all settled down after lunch for an hour and a half. The only ones not asleep were Junsu, Yoochun, Heechul, and Hangeng.

Kangin headed into the three-year-olds' room while Yunho woke the five-year-olds. Leeteuk checked up on the other four. "Sungminnie, it's time to get up. Siwon, Yesung, it is playtime. It's time to get up," Kangin shook them gently. Yesung and Siwon both got up without a problem. Sungmin sat up and reached his hands up to be picked up. Kangin smiled softly and complied with the boy's request.

When Kangin left the room, he noticed Yunho leaving the room next to it. Eunhyuk and Donghae were hanging on his arms while Zhou Mi was clutching onto his pant leg. "Kangin, you're right. These two do make amazing weights," Yunho commented lifting them up.

"I know, right?" Kangin replied taking Zhou Mi's hand so he wouldn't accidently be hit by the two kids' flailing legs.

The two men walked into the living room. Heechul and Hangeng had already claimed half of one of the three couches. Yunho set the two troublemakers down to put a movie in for them to watch. They decided on a simple Disney movie. It was also Yunho's favorite Disney movie, the Lion King.

"This is Siwon's favorite movie," Heechul commented noticing Siwon planting himself right in front of the TV. "Simba, don't sit too close to the screen. It'll ruin your eyes." Siwon looked back from his spot before reluctantly coming over to sit at Heechul's feet.

Leeteuk and Jaejoong entered with the babies. Ryeowook was once again in the bouncer being pushed by Yesung. "Changmin has been fed and is now a happy baby," Jaejoong announced holding said baby up in victory. Kibum tottled passed him to go sit with Siwon to watch the movie.

"Yunho, do you mind helping me get the swings from the closet?" Leeteuk asked. Yunho got up from the couch to come help the two get the three swings out for the twins and Henry. They placed the babies in conjoined swings before picking it up and maneuvering it to the living room.

"Alright, is everyone comfortable?" Leeteuk asked before he sat down. Getting no response, he just sat down.

"I have popcorn!" Shindong announced coming in with four bowls. "You can't watch a movie without popcorn. Everyone knows that." The bowls were passed around as the movie finally started.

Without any planning within the group, when the song the Circle of Life started playing, every single person who knew the song, which was everyone but the four youngest, started singing the song. The more prominent voices were Yunho's and Siwon's. "…The circle of life!" the song ended.

The movie ended all too soon. "What are we going to do now Kangin-appa?" Sungmin asked from his lap. Truthfully, he had no idea what they could do that'll end up entertaining them all.

"How about Hide-n-Seek?" Leeteuk saved him from Sungmin's cute expectant face. It was just too irresistible. You can only handle that face for so long. You'll die from an overload of cuteness.

At the mentioning of the game, everyone's eyes brightened in excitement. "Kangin-appa is it!" Eunhyuk yelled running off down the hallway with Donghae close behind. Kangin just sighed, closed his eyes and started counting.

When he got to a hundred, he opened his eyes. The living room was deserted. Even Leeteuk, Jaejoong and Yunho were playing the game. He was about to leave when he noticed Kibum standing in front of him staring up at him with innocent eyes. "I don't wanna play," Kibum said in an almost whisper.

"Would you like to help me find everyone?" Kangin asked. Kibum nodded and lifted his hands up in the air for Kangin to pick him up. Kangin picked him up. "Now, if you see someone just point them out and we'll scare them, okay?" Kibum nodded again.

The first room they checked was the kitchen. The majority of the cabinets were child locked, but Kangin still checked all of them anyway. Hiding in the one on the far left and on the bottom were little Sungmin and Kyuhyun. "Drat!" Kyuhyun yelled in defeat.

"How did you two get in there?" Kangin asked helping them crawl out.

"Yoochun hyung opened it for us!" Sungmin blurted out. His eyes grew wide and he clamped a hand over his mouth. "Oops…"

"You two go hang out in the living room since you're caught. Kibum and I will go find the others," Kangin told them. He helped Sungmin put Kyuhyun on his back and the two left the kitchen. Before Kangin could follow suit, Kibum tugged on his sleeve and pointed.

Hiding under the table and behind the table's center post was a small face peeking out around it. "Zhou Mi, I see you there. Come out and head to the living room," Kangin said. Zhou Mi came out from behind the table and exited the room.

The two left the kitchen and went into Shindong's room, which was attached to the kitchen. They checked under the bed and only found Donghae's fishy toy. They found Ryeowook in one of the dresser's drawers so they knew either Yesung or one of the adults weren't far away. They found Leeteuk hiding terribly in the linen closet. "Help me…" Leeteuk breathed out. Kangin set Kibum and Wookie down in order to help him out.

As he turned to pick Ryeowook, he briefly saw the baby's feet go around the corner into the bathroom. Kangin quickly followed the baby while Leeteuk fixed his clothes. "No Wookie! You're going to blow my hiding place!" Kangin heard Yesung say. He turned the corner to see Ryeowook crawling under the sink and into the cabinets.

"Nice hiding place Yesung. Too bad your side-kick is so loyal," Kangin said bending down to open the cabinet. Yesung sighed as he and Wookie crawled out. "Go hang out in the living room while we find everyone else," Kangin told him. Yesung walked towards it with Ryeowook crawling behind him.

Kangin retrieved Kibum and went back into the kitchen. He was just going to pass through it when Kibum pulled on his shirt and pointed to the pantry. He went over to it and saw Jaejoong sitting right in the pantry with a pot on his head. "Jaejoong, that is the worst hiding place ever!" Kangin commented.

"Then why didn't you find me first," Jaejoong shot back standing up. "Although, I hid Changmin well," he stated proudly.

"Found Changmin!" Kibum said happily pointing to a potato chip bag. Kangin went over to it and picked Changmin up out of it.

"You put the baby in a potato chip bag? You are terrible umma!" Kangin scolded. Jaejoong simply turned up his nose, took the baby and walked out of the room. It seemed liked he didn't care that he could have killed the baby. "C'mon Kibum, let's go find the others." With that said, he took Kibum's hand and headed to the bedrooms.

Another ten minutes into the game, they had found Heechul and Hangeng hanging out in the bathtub. Heechul was reading a magazine while Hangeng was texting. They had also found Yoochun on top of the bookshelf in the teenagers' room among the stuffed animals. Eunhyuk and Donghae were found in their toy box. They found Yunho hiding with Henry under Kangin and Leeteuk's bed. The only ones left to find were Junsu and Siwon.

Kangin sent Kibum under Jaejoong and Yunho's bed to look for them. "No ones under here," Kibum told him as he crawled out. Suddenly, Kangin heard giggling from under the bed.

"Siwon come out. You're caught," Kangin ordered. The three-year-old came out upon command. He and Kibum went off into the living room leaving Kangin alone to search for Junsu.

For the next ten minutes, Kangin searched the house looking for Junsu. Every time he'd pass the living room, everyone would start laughing. Finally, Kangin gave up. "Where is he?" he asked them.

"He's exactly where you found Yoochun. It's just Junsu blends in better," Jaejoong answered. Kangin's eyes widened as he entered the teenagers' room to get to the bookshelf. Sure enough, sleeping among the bunnies and lambs was Junsu.

"Junsu, it's time to get up. You won the game of Hide-n-Seek," Kangin softly sad as he gently shook him awake. Junsu stirred and opened his eyes. Kangin helped him down and carried the tired boy into the living room.

"Sleepy head," Yoochun called affectionately. Junsu smiled and rubbed his eyes to help wake himself up.

"Maybe you should have taken a nap earlier with the rest of the kids," Yunho answered. Junsu nodded as Yunho came over to take him into his arms so Kangin could sit down.

Eventually, supper came around and they all gathered around the table. They were maybe halfway through the meal when all the kids set down their utensils and some had looks of pure horror on their faces. Since the adults had their backs to the door, they turned around to see what had frightened them.

Standing in the doorway with Shin Dong Yup was a young woman with light hair they all instantly assumed was Jessica. "Did you miss me?" she asked placing one of her hands on her hip and the other on the suitcase next to her.

"Of course we did," Heechul replied his voice laced with venom and sarcasm. Upon hearing that voice, any man in his right mind would run for the hills, but Jessica stood her ground with a confident smirk on her face.

Everyone in that room knew that her staying there was going to bring them hell.

* * *

><p><em>Okay everyone, this is the first time I've done an author's note for this story. I want to say, I didn't mean to make Jessica the villian, but she's just the easiest target.<em>


	7. Chapter 6 Day 8

Chapter 6 – Day 8

After refusing to allow Jessica to put the kids to bed and reassuring them that no matter what they won't let her take control, they all settled down for the night. The next morning, however, Jessica woke the kids before the four got up and set them to work. She made them make her breakfast, upon trapping Shindong in his room, and had them serve her hand and foot.

Jaejoong and Leeteuk were the first two of the adults awake. They met up in the hallway and went into the kids' room to check up on them only to find them not there. Maternal instinct kicked in, and they rushed into the living room. They found Henry on the floor in the living room floor wriggling around, crying, with tape across his mouth.

Leeteuk rushed to pick up the crying child and, as gently as he could, removed the duct tape. He carefully bounced and rocked him to calm him down. "Ssh… Ssh… umma is here," Leeteuk softly said. Henry finally stopped crying and instead was whimpering in fear.

Rage took over as the two ummas stormed into the kitchen. Jessica was sitting at the table bossing the kids around. Yesung and Eunhyuk were literally rubbing her feet. "What the hell do you think you're doing?" Jaejoong screamed at her. "These boys are not you're butlers!"

"Who are you to talk? I bet you do the same thing," she shot back in annoyance.

"Bullshit! These kids deserve to play like the children they are. They don't deserve to be treated like your slaves!" Leeteuk shouted back. "Kids, go back to bed. You look tired. We'll wake you when it's time for breakfast," his voice considerably softly.

The kids smiled in relief and walked past the two ummas. Hangeng took Henry from Leeteuk and they left the kitchen. "What was that for? They were doing a good job for once," Jessica complained.

Jaejoong was about to come up to slap her but Yunho beat him to it. "Who the hell do you think you are, some queen?" Yunho yelled at her. "Realty check, you're just some heartless bitch." Yunho's voice had lowered but his anger was clearly evident.

Jaejoong and Leeteuk were shocked by Yunho's outburst. How did he know about what she'd done? "Yunho-ah…" Jaejoong muttered trying to calm his husband.

"Don't Yunho me. You didn't see Sungmin, Donghae and Yoochun's backs. They have red lashes on their backs! Kyuhyun and Junsu looked like they were about to cry! I cannot forgive her for that! She hurt our babies!" Yunho replied.

Their anger doubled and their attention turned to her again. "What did you do?" Leeteuk growled.

"They went against me, so they had to be punished," she replied as if it was the most obvious thing and there was absolutely nothing wrong with it.

"Get out. I do not want you anywhere near these kids," Jaejoong told her.

"Sorry honey, but I'm staying here until the weekend is over, she replied again giving a fake smile. She left the room, leaving the three men fuming with anger.

They heard a knocking on Shindong's door. Pressed up under the doorknob was one of the kitchen chairs. "Can someone help me?" they heard his voice come through the barricaded door.

Yunho went over to help him out while the two ummas went to check on the kids. They found them huddled in Kangin and Leeteuk's room. Sungmin and Donghae were crying in Kangin's shirt. They were all up on the bed and many of them had the same frightened expression they had the night before.

Upon seeing the two enter, Heechul looked up and asked, "What happened?" Leeteuk shook his head while Jaejoong rolled his eyes.

"She's staying until the end of tomorrow. The show must have brought her here," Leeteuk answered. "She's such a bitch…" He trailed off.

"Are you guys okay?" Jaejoong asked coming over to sit on the bed. "Yunho said he saw red marks on a few of your backs."

"She has a whip. She whipped Sungmin, Henry, Kibum, Yoochun, Donghae and me," Hangeng said. Leeteuk got up to retrieve his first aid kit. "Please treat Henry first…"

"Who was hit the most?" Leeteuk asked as Henry was gingerly passed over to him.

"Yoochun and Sungmin were whipped countless times. She never liked them," Heechul informed him.

Leeteuk lifted Henry's shirt. On his back was a deep lash into his skin. It looked like it had bled. He couldn't tell before because Henry had a black shirt on. "My poor baby…" he couldn't help but mutter in sorrow. Who whips a baby? "Why was he whipped? And why did I find him with duct tape on his mouth?" he asked as he gently cleaned the wound. The boy whimpered in his arms.

Yunho, who had just walked in, stopped in his tracks. "She put duct tape over Henry's mouth?" he started growling and mumbling curse words under his breath. She was definitely going to pay.

Henry started crying as Leeteuk finished patching the wound. "Ssh… Ssh… you're alright," Leeteuk shushed the crying child for the second time that morning. He handed the calming child over to Heechul. Yoochun was handed over. Thankfully, he wore a think shirt, so he only had some angry red welts on his back. Kibum was handed over next to be treated. His cuts barely broke the skin, so Leeteuk only applied a healing gel to the wound along with a Band-Aid to keep it from rubbing. Donghae's injuries weren't bad, so Yunho just had to calm him down. However, as Sungmin was handed over to Leeteuk from Kangin, he could tell this was truly terrible.

He was frozen in sorrow and fear. "Teukie, what's wrong?" Kangin asked.

"Call the producers and police. Sungmin is going to need stitches. Kangin, Yunho, go restrain her so she doesn't try to escape when the police show up," Leeteuk ordered. "Hangeng, are you bleeding."

"No, I've got thick skin. She can't hurt me that easily!" Hangeng replied Heechul handed Henry over to Hangeng so he could gingerly pick up Sungmin.

"The producer is asking how badly Sungmin's injuries are," Jaejoong said. Leeteuk took the phone from him.

"He has lashes on the back of his legs and back along with bruises on his arms, stomach and face. A few of the lashes on his back will need stitches. Please just give us a car so I can take him to the hospital," Leeteuk begged.

"How did he get these wounds?" the producer asked over the phone.

"Jessica was whipping them this morning. It's all caught on tape. She wasn't aware of the cameras in the kitchen. She thought it was the only room without a camera," Leeteuk replied.

"I'm going to review the tape; in the meantime, take Jonghyun with you. He's one of the security guards. I trust him with my life. Just tell him Key gave you permission," the producer replied.

"Thank you," Leeteuk told him. He hung up. "Heechul come with me. We're going to take Henry with us." Heechul carefully followed with Sungmin in his arms. "Jaejoong, Hangeng, take the kids into the kitchen for breakfast. Do not let a single one of them one of your sight," he ordered.

Him and Heechul raced out the door. Two men stopped them with badges reading Onew and Jonghyun. Sungmin and Henry were crying. "I have permission from Key. He said to bring Jonghyun with us. We're taking these two to the hospital. Jessica whipped them," Leeteuk explained.

"Did you call the police?" Jonghyun, a man with brown hair and a well defined jaw line, asked. They nodded in confirmation. "Onew stay here. Let no one except the police in or out. I'm going to call Key on our way there. C'mon you two. I'm driving," he ordered.

He led them to his car. Leeteuk quieted the crying kids on the way there. "I tried to stop her umma…" Heechul broke the silence. Something was definitely wrong if Heechul called him umma. "She wouldn't listen to me. She tried to whip me, but Hangeng stepped in front of it…" Heechul shook from the tears he was holding back. "I don't think I can be strong anymore."

Leeteuk pulled him into a hug. "You don't have to be anymore. This is far from being your fault. When we get back, she'll be gone, and you won't have to worry," he reassured.

They arrived at the moments later. Jonghyun parked as Leeteuk and Heechul gathered Sungmin and Henry into their arms. Jonghyun led them into the emergency entrance of the hospital. "How many I help you gentleman?" the lady at the front desk asked.

"These two young boys are seriously injured," Leeteuk told her. He lifted Henry's shirt while Heechul lifted Sungmin's. "They've been whipped…"

The lady called up a doctor and the kids were rushed away. Thankfully, since they are so young, the two were kept in the same room and they got to stay with them. In the end, both of the boys needed stitches. Sungmin received 38 stitches, not only on his back but also on his legs too while Henry got 16 stitches.

Up until the point where the kids were getting stitches, Jonghyun couldn't get a hold of Key. Finally, after the sixth try calling him, he picked up. "Hey babe, I'm at the hospital with Leeteuk and Heechul. Turns out both Henry and Sungmin needed stitches. Heechul just looks broken while Leeteuk is trying to stay strong," Jonghyun informed him.

"I'm glad they're being taken care of. I've reviewed the tapes in the kitchen where Leeteuk said it happened. She definitely was whipping them. Although, I have to admit the fight in the kitchen was pretty intense and amazing. I'm on my way to the house now to give a copy of the tapes to the police. They have Jessica in handcuffs, but they can't charge her without evidence. Don't return to the house until she is long gone. I'll call you when that happens," Key replied over the phone.

"Alright, I'll keep them with me. Onew is still guarding the door, so don't worry," Jonghyun replied. "Oh, if Taemin stops by tell him he has permission to spend the night at Minho's."

"You're giving him permission?" Key replied like a shocked umma. "You're the one who's always telling him he shouldn't." 

"We'll talk about this later at home," Jonghyun answered. "I love you…" 

"I love you too Jjongie," Key replied hanging up. He arrived at the house. Finally, Jessica was going to be put behind bars for all the child abuse she's done to these kids over the years.


	8. Chapter 7 Day 8 continued and Day 9

Chapter 7 – Day 8 continued… and Day 9

"You are hereby arrested on the charges of child abuse. Anything you say can and will be used against you in the court of law. You have the right to a lawyer. If you can't afford one, one will be provided for you," the police officer recited putting Jessica in the back of his cop car.

"Thank you officer," Kangin said. He bowed in respect as the officer got in his car and drove away. He reentered the house as the phone rang. Before he could answer it, Yunho beat him to it.

"It's for you," Yunho offered him the phone. "It's Leeteuk…" Kangin instantly snatched the phone out of his hand.

"Hello? How are they? Did they need stitches?" Kangin began ranting questions.

"Kangin, calm down. They're all right now. Sungmin and Henry got stitches while Heechul is breaking down. Is she gone? I think Heechul really needs Hangeng now," Leeteuk replied through the phone.

"Yeah, the cop car just drove away. They'll be long gone by the time you get home," Kangin told him. He heard Leeteuk sigh in relief.

"Alright, we're on our way home," Leeteuk informed him. "Love you… Bye." He hung up the phone.

The day ended relatively quickly. The kids admired Sungmin and Henry's stitches. Since the kids were still afraid, they decided to camp out in the living room. The older kids roasted marshmallows over the stove and made s`mores for everyone.

Jaejoong turned on Aladdin and slowly the kids nodded off into slumber land. The only ones awake were, surprisingly, Kyuhyun, the teenagers, and the adults. "Kyu, do like this movie?" Kangin asked the boy who was in his swing.

"Ssh!" the baby boy hushed, eyes glued to the screen. It shocked him, to say the least. Behind him and on the couch, Jaejoong was giggling at the expression on his face. Leeteuk was trying his hardest not to laugh as well.

Kangin shifted in his spot on the floor next to Leeteuk with Donghae and Eunhyuk lying against them. Yunho and Jaejoong had claimed one of the couches and Yunho had already fallen asleep. It looked like Jaejoong would give in here soon. Jaejoong's head was on Yunho's chest. He also had Junsu and Yoochun sleeping using his legs as a pillow.

On the floor, Yesung was cuddled up with Ryeowook right in front of the couch. In the corner where the two couches met, Siwon and Kibum were fast asleep. Zhou Mi and Sungmin were cuddled up together for comfort in front of the couch where Hangeng and Heechul on. Henry, Kyuhyun and Changmin were now asleep in their swings.

The second Kangin and Leeteuk had dozed Heechul and Hangeng began talking. "Are you alright, Chullie?" Hangeng asked, his hand rubbing comforting circles into the smaller guy's back. Heechul snapped out of his daze.

"I'm sorry," he apologized for zoning. "Uh, yeah, I'll be okay. I just really needed to break down. After all that's happened, I just needed to worry about myself. Besides, I'm feeling the best I've ever felt in a long time." Heechul smiled up at the younger yet taller guy. Without Hangeng, he doesn't know where he'd be. "What about you? Are you okay? She hit you quite hard…"

"I'm fine, Rella. It only left a red mark. It didn't even break the skin. I've been hurt much worse," Hangeng reassured. The two soon fell asleep as well.

Not surprisingly, the first ones awake were Eunhyuk and Donghae. They looked up at the board where mission assignments for the ummas and appas were written, and they recognized the three letters on it.

"ZOO!" they both yelled in excitement, waking just about everyone up. "We're going to the zoo! We're going to the zoo!" they chanted.

Jaejoong sat up from lying on his husband, rubbing his eyes to see what all the commotion was about. Glancing over to the messenger board, it read: For today, you will take all the kids to hang out at the zoo. The word 'zoo' was written about three times larger than the rest of it. He groaned as he laid his head back down. Maybe if he stayed quiet, they'll bother someone else.

A sudden weight landed on his stomach, a few moments later, accompanied by a dolphin like giggle. "Jaejoong-umma, get up. We're going to the zoo!" Junsu shook him. He cracked open his eyes and picked the eight-year-old up.

"Alright, I'm up. I'm up," he muttered heading off to the kitchen to get his morning coffee. Shortly later, Junsu, Yoochun, and Eunhyuk dragged Yunho and Leeteuk into the room. It took maybe twenty more minutes, but Kangin finally entered the kitchen with a smiling Sungmin, who was proud of himself for getting Kangin-appa up.

They ate a quick breakfast of French toast and scrambled eggs. While Leeteuk and Shindong did the dishes, Yunho lined the kids up and told them what they had to do in order to go to the zoo. "If you clean up the living room, tidy up your rooms, and get dressed, we'll head to the zoo." He set a timer. The kids instantly rushed out of the kitchen.

"Twenty bucks says they'll finish within a half hour," Kangin bet.

"No, I'll bet they'll finish in ten minutes," Jaejoong countered. Yunho looked down at the watch, refusing to take part in the bet.

Seven minutes later, the children lined up again in the kitchen, Heechul with Kyuhyun, Hangeng with Henry, while Changmin hadn't even left the kitchen. "Are you guys already done?" Kangin asked in disbelief. He raced out of the room at their nodding heads as Jaejoong smirked smugly. He ran back in, his eyes wide in shock. "Holy crap, it's clean!"

"I knew it," Jaejoong said snatching up the forty bucks off the table. "Within every group at least one of them is a neat freak," he informed him. Kangin sat down in disbelief and defeat.

"Alright guys, pile into the car. We're going to the zoo!" Yunho declared. A roar of approval from the kids echoed through the kitchen.

They arrived at the zoo without incident. All the kids piled out of the vans. Shindong had tagged along again in order to help them out. Before going to far into the zoo, Yunho stopped and laid down some ground rules. "There will be no running off. One of us must accompany you at all times. And stay in pairs," he informed them. "Understand?"

"Yes Yunho-appa," the kids echoed.

They set out deeper into the zoo. As they went from cage to cage, Leeteuk and Jaejoong took careful notes of where every kid was at any moment. Yunho and Kangin were providing height for some of the kids who wanted to get a closer look at some of the animals.

Jaejoong pushed one of the twin strollers, carrying the twins while Leeteuk pushed the twin stroller with Ryeowook and Henry. As they arrived at the crocodile exhibit, all the kids stopped short in fear of the animal, all except Kibum. Heechul followed after the kid to make sure he didn't do anything stupid.

They moved on to the next exhibit, which just so happened to be the monkey exhibit. When they got within a hundred feet of the first cage, Eunhyuk dashed over to the cage in excitement with Donghae shortly behind him. "Eunhyuk, Donghae, what did I tell you about running off?" Yunho scolded.

"We didn't run far, Yunho-appa," Donghae told him, his head hung low and with the expression of a kicked puppy. Yunho instantly felt bad.

"Just don't do it again," Yunho sighed. The two smiled and went back over to the monkey cage. He saw Donghae point to one of the monkeys and Eunhyuk began to imitate it. The kids were laughing so hard.

The circled the zoo, stopping at various places upon the kids' requests. Eventually, even little Henry made them stop at the meerkat exhibit. "Prairie dog…" Henry mumbled reaching out towards the animals. Since Leeteuk was afraid to enter the habitat, Jaejoong came over and took him out of the stroller. The zookeeper was allowing them to pet one of the meerkats. Jaejoong was sitting on the provided bench with Henry in his lap while the zookeeper brought one of the meerkats over. With prompting from Jaejoong, Henry reached over and lightly brushed his small hand on the top of the meerkat's small head.

Henry was once again placed in his stroller and they went off to the next exhibit. Kangin had to admit… As manly as he was, it was fun to watch Ryeowook and Sungmin play with the bunnies in the petting zoo. He could've sworn they would not have left if he hadn't brought up the thought of the gift shop.

The group of twenty walked into the gift shop. "Alright guys, you may choose one object from the shop and we'll buy it for you," Leeteuk told them. Almost all the kids rushed over to the stuffed animals. The ones who didn't were Hangeng, Heechul, Yoochun, and Junsu. However, eventually Junsu made his way over there.

Hangeng got a postcard to send to one of his friends at home in China. Heechul got a snow globe. He had been collecting them since he was young. Yoochun got a blanket with dolphins on it. (His old blanket wasn't in good shape.) Junsu got a dolphin plushie. Eunhyuk and Donghae got a monkey and fish plushie respectively. Zhou Mi got a polar bear plushie, Siwon got a lion, Sungmin got a bunny, Yesung got a turtle, Kibum got a crocodile, Ryeowook got a giraffe, Changmin got a panda bear, Kyuhyun got a kangaroo, and Henry got a meerkat.

Their choices definitely showed their personalities. Obviously, Yoochun was more mature for his age. Also, because of the animal choices, they quickly found out the kids' favorite animals.

The group made their way out of the gift shop and back into the zoo. They were going to visit one last exhibit before heading home. Kangin led them into a building. Inside was a huge aquarium with fish, turtles, dolphins, and even stingrays.

"Okay kids, you may wander around this building, but stay in pairs and do not leave the building," Kangin ordered. Instantly, the kids raced off. Yesung chose to stay behind with the stroller with Ryeowook and Henry in it.

"Wookie, look at the turtles," Yesung shouted pointing to one of the turtles swimming near the top of the tank. Yunho came over and lifted Yesung up to get a closer look at the turtles. "Hi turtles, I'm Yesung. I used to have a turtle like you named Ddangkoma!" Yunho couldn't help but feel sad after remembering what had happened to the land turtle.

Farther ahead, Jaejoong pushed the twins' stroller over near where Eunhyuk and Donghae were looking at the fish. "Brother Fishies, I will save you!" Donghae yelled with his face pressed up against the glass.

"No, he will eat them," baby Kyu yelled pointing at his twin.

"No! Brother Fishies!" Donghae yelled crumbling to his knees in 'sorrow'. Eunhyuk went over to 'comfort' the 'crying' Donghae.

Jaejoong was rolling on the ground laughing…

Everyone else came over to see what all the commotion was about. It was a pretty weird sight. One kid is crying, one kid is comforting him, two babies are laughing maniacally while the adult is rolling on the ground laughing so hard.

If anyone else had seen this, they would have thought they were insane. But since it was this family, it seemed pretty normal. It was like every other normal day in the household. Eventually, Jaejoong calmed down and picked himself up off the floor.

"I think we should head home," Leeteuk rationalized. The words came out in an almost 'sophisticated' way that Heechul just couldn't stop himself.

"Yes, let's," Heechul commented, imitating his tone and pronunciation. Leeteuk lightly hit him as he turned the stroller around to head home.


	9. Chapter 8 Day 15

Chapter 8 – Day 15

It's been a week since Jessica's arrest. Heechul is slowly returning to his normal self. Sungmin is starting to get annoyed with the stitches and can't wait for them to be removed, which was tomorrow. Other than that, the house is like it always was, loud, chaotic and home.

Like usual, something was written on the task board. It read: You are going to have a pool party. You may invite anyone you or the kids would like. Have Fun!

Throughout the morning, Jaejoong and Shindong were busy making finger foods. Yunho and Kangin were busy calling up friends. Heechul had even called someone up to come to the pool party. Leeteuk had brought the kids that didn't have swimsuits out to get one for the party.

They had set the time of the party at 2pm, after the kids' nap. While the children slept, the adults and teenagers decorated the back yard for the party. The guests arrived before the kids awoke. The doorbell rang.

Jaejoong answered the door to see the five people standing there. He instantly recognized one of them. "Jae-ssi!" the man said running up to hug him.

"Key-ssi!" he yelled hugging him. "How did you get here so fast?" he asked pulling out of the hug and inviting them into the house.

"Hey, aren't you two the security guards?" Leeteuk asked coming into the room with Kyuhyun on his hip. The two nodded and one of them flashed a bright smile.

"Yeah, and I'm the producer of this show, so I don't live too far from here," Key answered. "Jonghyun is my husband, and Onew is his brother." He stopped as Jaejoong shook the two men's hands. "And this is-"

"Taemin!" Heechul ran into the room. The teenager by Key's side raced up to him and the two collided in a hug. Hangeng soon appeared in the entryway of the living room. "Oh, it's so good to see you!" Heechul said pulling out of the hug.

Taemin had long light brown hair and round, innocent brown eyes. "Heechul-hyung, this is my boyfriend Minho," Taemin motioned to the remaining man in the room. He had short black hair and enrapturing dark eyes. He was also taller than everyone in the room. Jaejoong couldn't help but want his Yunho in the room.

"Taeminnie, you have to meet Hangeng," Heechul said excitedly. He raced over to Hangeng in a way that can easily be described as a schoolgirl.

Suddenly racing into the room were the two troublemakers, the monkey and his sidekick, fishy. Before they could go too far, Jaejoong caught them in an unwilling hug. Kangin soon appeared looking irritable. "I swear those kids will be the death of me," Kangin muttered.

Leeteuk smiled reassuringly. "Why don't you go get the others? The guests are here, so we'll start the party soon," he said. Kangin sighed and left the room.

Once he left, Jaejoong let go of the two. "What did you two do this time?" he asked. Instantly, Donghae looked down in shame, feigning innocence. Eunhyuk just smiled boldly.

"We threw stuffed animals at his head and then he tripped over them!" Eunhyuk sold himself out. Jaejoong sighed in frustration. At least they were honest.

"Leave Kangin-appa alone. It is not nice to pick on people," Jaejoong scolded. Both of them hung their heads in shame. "Do you understand?"

"Yes, Jaejoong-umma," they chorused.

"When he gets back, apologize to him," he ordered. He stood up straight and caught sight of Key staring at him with a smirk. "What?" he asked.

"I told you, you'd make a good umma, Jaejoong-ssi," Key told him.

Just then, Yunho entered the room. Junsu, Yoochun, Siwon and Kibum ran past him, apparently playing tag. Changmin was on Yunho's hip. Seeing Jaejoong, Changmin started to whimper on the verge of tears as he reached for him. "Umma…" the baby muttered.

"Come to umma, my baby," Jaejoong said taking him out of Yunho's arms. He noticed that Heechul had frozen in his place. "What?" he asked for the second time in just the last few minutes.

"That's the first clear word Changmin has ever said," Heechul answered. Jaejoong looked over at the baby boy in shock. Changmin was smiling a wide smile so Jaejoong couldn't help but beam with pure joy.

Meanwhile, Key couldn't help but feel proud of himself. He had done a good job putting him with this group of kids. Originally, he wasn't going to put him in the next season if all went well, but after seeing the kids, he just had to put him with these kids. Jonghyun came up behind him, wrapping his arms around his waist and putting his head on his husband's shoulder.

Kangin came running into the room, laughing loudly. Pouncing onto his appa, Sungmin 'knocked' the man over. Zhou Mi and Yesung came running in laughing as well. Ryeowook was crawling behind them with a wide baby smile on his face. Hangeng, who had slipped out shortly after Yunho had entered, reentered with Henry.

"Kangin-hyung, how can you let yourself be overpowered by a three year old?" Jonghyun teased. Kangin sat up, still laughing, holding up Sungmin.

"This little one is strong; don't let the cute appearance fool you," Kangin replied. Sungmin posed proudly, making Kangin laugh again and hug the young boy. Eunhyuk and Donghae finally had the courage to approach him.

"We're sorry for messing with you Kangin-appa," the two chorused. Kangin drew the two into a hug.

"Thank you," he muttered.

Leeteuk clapped his hands together once. "Shall we get this party started!"

As soon as everyone was changed, the kids raced out to the backyard. Hangeng led the assault on the pool, jumping in first. Taemin, the general of the opposing force jumped in next. "I will defeat you, evil Chinaman!" Taemin yelled. "Along with my minions: Junsu, Donghae and Sungmin!"

On Hangeng's team, the second in command was Minho. He had Yoochun, Eunhyuk, Zhou Mi, Yesung and Siwon. With Jaejoong and Heechul on the other team, the sides were considered even.

As both sides sent out their minions, Hangeng noticed that Heechul hadn't joined the battle yet. "RAWR!" Hangeng felt a sudden weight on his back and was instantly thrown forward into the water. On his way down, he spun around and grabbed Heechul's thin waist.

When he came up, he yelled over to the opposing team, "I have your second in command imprisoned," he yelled. Before he could yell for them to surrender, Heechul crashed his lips onto his, effectively silencing him. While they kissed, young Junsu snuck over to that side and jumped onto Hangeng's back.

Heechul booked it, grabbing Junsu on his way over to safety. "Good job Junsu! You'll never take me alive, evil Chinaman!" he yelled once he got onto their side.

Over the next ten minutes, Minho had swum over to the other side and captured one of the pool toys. However, it was still anyone's game. Twenty minutes after that, Leeteuk and Key called a time out for everyone to come eat. The funny thing is, there was a loud chorus of "Ummaaaaa!" from everyone.

Onew and Kangin had grilled up some meat for them to eat and Shindong brought out the finger foods and rice. On the patio, there was picnic bench where all the children gathered around to eat. While they were eating, Leeteuk, Key and Yunho came up with names for both teams. Hangeng's team was Team Manly while Taemin's team was Team Cute. (Heechul wanted it to be Team Sexy, but it was too inappropriate for the kids.)

After eating, the teams were back in the water, determined to win in their water game of capture the flag. It almost seemed as if Team Cute had a new drive to win. It also helped that Heechul had created a plan while they were eating. "Ready… Go!" Taemin yelled in order to enunciate the plan.

Heechul and Taemin quickly dipped under the water and swam to the other side. They allowed Minho and Hangeng to capture them while Jaejoong and the kids charged the side. Even if Hangeng or Minho let them go, they'd just go and grab one of the pool toys. Needless to say, Team Manly was screwed.

The game ended with Team Cute crushing Team Manly. Everyone, especially Minho, felt terrible. How can cute beat manly? Even Kangin didn't understand how the manly team lost to the cute. However, he got over it after seeing Junsu, Donghae and Sungmin jumping around in happiness. It seemed like Kangin had a soft spot for the cute kids.

"I wanna play in the pool!" Kyuhyun whined in Leeteuk's lap. Leeteuk got up walked over to the shallow end of the pool. The water only went up to Leeteuk's ankles. He set Kyuhyun down in the water. He went in deeper so he could watch Kyuhyun and make sure he didn't drown.

"Leeteuk, maybe we should teach Ryeowook and Kibum how to swim!" Jaejoong called as he lifted Junsu up and threw him into the water. "I don't know if the other three have enough strength to do it!"

"I wanna swim!" Kyuhyun protested. "Changmin too!" he said after hearing his twin's babbling.

Yunho and Kangin also entered the water. Changmin was handed down to Jaejoong. Yunho picked up Kyuhyun. Leeteuk had Ryeowook and Kangin had Kibum. While Onew entertained the kids, (Key was holding Henry) the four of them taught the kids how to swim. Ryeowook took to it like a fish while Kibum struggled. After a bit, Kyuhyun and Changmin slowly began to doggy paddle. Surprising, Changmin was stronger than his twin. Apparently, Kyuhyun was the brain while Changmin was the brawn.

The sun slowly began to set and Kangin called everyone inside before it got too could outside. They set up a movie in the living room for the little kids and the seven adults and four teenagers gathered in the kitchen.

"Heechul, Hangeng, I have a question for you," Leeteuk started. Before they could say anything, he continued, "How would you like to be adopted by us along with all the rest of the kids?"

Heechul and Hangeng were shocked into a stunned silence. "A-adopted?" Heechul stuttered hesitantly. "You'd want to adopt all of us?" The four nodded.

"I can't stand parting with you guys," Jaejoong answered. He turned to Key. "When this is all over, do you think we can?" Key thought it over for a second.

"Considering their relationship…" he motioned to Heechul and Hangeng, "I'd recommend one couple adopt one and the other adopt the other so they're not related and to solve the separation problem, you could just buy a house for both families," Key finally said.

"We'll start setting up the adoption papers," Jonghyun stated. "This was actually the main goal of the program."

Leeteuk was on the verge of tears; he was so happy. Kangin drew him in, beaming happily. Yunho and Jaejoong were smiling so wide. "Thank you Kangin-appa, Yunho-appa, Leeteuk-umma, Jaejoong-umma," Hangeng said wiping his tears. He held Heechul who was crying in relief.

The guests watched in happiness and in empathy. After all, they had felt the same when Taemin was adopted.


	10. Chapter 9 Day 22

Chapter 9 – Day 22

"Welcome viewers to the seventh episode of New Family!" Shin Dong Yup said to the camera. "There are only three episodes left and thanks to all your support, we have enough funds for a second season!"

The crowd that had gathered once again, roared with cheers. At this point, the crowd had only seen the first four episodes. The had seen the parents being introduced to the kids and first day, the amusement park incidents, and the game of Hide-n-Seek and the introduction of Jessica as well as her jailing.

Following those two episodes, there's one on going to the zoo, and then one with the pool party. Today was the seventh one, so the producer (A.K.A. Key) had something especially planned for it. He couldn't wait to tell everyone.

Shin Dong Yup went up to one of the women in the front row of the crowd. "So, tell me… out of all fifteen of the kids, which one did you answer as your favorite?" he asked. The crowd had been given a quick poll on why they liked the show, whom their favorite parent was, and whom their favorite kid was.

She turned away in embarrassment before saying into the microphone, "Kyuhyun…" People in the crowd (Kyuhyun fans) cheered in agreement.

"Why him over the others?" Shin Dong Yup asked again.

Again, she turned away in embarrassment. "He's cute and is smart… sharp-witted," she said shyly. Shin Dong Yup laughed in amusement. A staff member came up to him and whispered something in his ear.

"Alright, I've just been informed that everyone is awake and eating breakfast. Let's go tell them the results of the poll, shall we?" he said. He walked into the house and entered the kitchen. "Hello everyone!" he called drawing their attention.

"What are you doing here?" Leeteuk asked curiously.

"Well, there is this huge crowd of fans outside. We polled them on their favorite parent and child. I just thought you guy's would like to know the results," he swayed. Everyone was silent in anticipation. "I could just leave–"

"No, no tell us," Heechul cut in.

"For favorite parent: Kangin got first, Jaejoong got second, Leeteuk got third, and Yunho got fourth. However there are only twenty points separating Kangin and Yunho," he informed them. "However, for some reason, one person said Shindong…" Everyone couldn't help but laugh including Shindong himself.

Kangin was shocked by the results, to say the least. He had got first? Better yet, he had beaten the ummas! Shin Dong Yup told him to say something to the camera. "Wow, thank you people," he said with a smile. The other three pretend to bow down before him saying things like "we're not worthy" or "all hail king Kangin" and stuff like that.

"For favorite child, I'll just give the top three. By far in first place is Kyuhyun. There is over a hundred votes between him and the second place winner. According to a fan, she likes that he is sharp-witted," Shin Dong Yup started. "Second place is… Sungmin. Fans say he is cute, but a tough little boy. And finally, third place is… Heechul. The episode where you took Sungmin and Henry to the hospital just aired and that greatly increased your popularity," he finished. "They also say you're, and I quote, 'sexy.'"

"I, Kim Heechul, was born to successfully make woman fall in love with me. It's not my fault, my mother and father created this face," Heechul stood up and proclaimed. Hangeng started laughing, as if he'd already heard it before.

"Heechul sit down. No one cares except for Hangeng," Leeteuk said. The teen pouted but sat himself down in his chair.

"Now, I'll be going, but here is your mission for the day," Shin Dong Yup excused himself while handing over an envelope to Yunho, who was closest to him. "Goodbye!" He exited the kitchen.

"Well, what are you waiting for Yunho? Open it!" Kangin teased. Yunho opened the envelope and produced a sheet of paper. He started smiling at what it read.

He read it out loud. "Today, you four have an expense paid trip to the spa. The children will be left at the children's hotel. You will spend the night in the resort and return home tomorrow," he read.

"Seriously?" Jaejoong and Heechul asked, practically flying across the room to read the letter for themselves. Both of their jaws dropped since it said exactly what Yunho had said it did. "No way," the both said in unison.

"Alright, let's go get ready…" Leeteuk said.

The vans rolled up in front of the children's hotel and the adults helped the kids out of their car seats. Yoochun, Heechul and Hangeng carried the three little babies while Yesung helped Ryeowook walk into the hotel. Leeteuk stopped Heechul before he entered. "If anything goes wrong, do not hesitate to call us. I have my cellphone on me at all times. I will come if you need me or us," Leeteuk said.

"Alright Leeteuk-umma!" Heechul said. He turned to head into the hotel.

"Bye-bye!" Kyuhyun called over Heechul's shoulder with a large baby grin.

The four got back into the vans and drove back to the house to wait for the car that'll pick them up and bring them to the spa. When they got home, Jaejoong instantly busied himself with cleaning the house. Yunho couldn't help but describe him as slightly depressed.

Yunho went up to him. "It's only one day, Boo Jae. We'll see them tomorrow, so don't worry about it and enjoy the spa today. Besides, you know Heechul and Hangeng, they'll call if they need anything," Yunho comforted pulling his husband into his arms.

"I know, but it feels so empty without them is all," Jaejoong answered into Yunho's chest.

"Guys! The car is here!" Kangin yelled from the front door. Yunho and Jaejoong quickly grabbed their respective over night bags and left the house. It was a simple black van that picked them up.

The two entered the van since the other two had already gotten in. Sitting in the passenger's seat was Key while Jonghyun was in the driver's seat. "As a special treat for you guys, we have set the TV up in here to play what the cameras are filming at the kids' hotel. This is an hour drive, so get your fill," Key explained.

He turned on the small screen. The first thing they saw was Eunhyuk and Donghae come racing through the room. Since the room was empty, it changed to a different camera. Right as it switched, they saw Eunhyuk race into the room and run straight into Kyuhyun who was standing up with support from Sungmin.

Kyuhyun hit the floor with a resounding thud and instantly started crying. Sungmin got mad and pushed Eunhyuk onto the ground. Heechul came over to calm Kyuhyun down. He was surprised at what he saw. As Eunhyuk was getting back to his feet, Sungmin threw a perfect right hook to Eunhyuk's face. It connected with his left cheek and he fell back and started crying as well.

"Lee Sungmin!" Heechul scolded. "You do not hit people!" Heechul picked up the crying Kyuhyun and helped Eunhyuk to his feet. "Now apologize to him. Eunhyuk you also have to apologize to Kyuhyun."

"Sorry Hyukie!" Sungmin said, but he could tell that he was still mad.

"Sorry Kyuhyun," Eunhyuk said sniffing as he gingerly touched his numbing face. Kyuhyun had yet to stop crying.

"You're all right," Heechul whispered to the baby as he had seen Leeteuk do before. Kyuhyun eventually calmed down. Heechul placed him back on the floor with Sungmin and left the two alone. Eunhyuk had run off to play with Donghae.

Meanwhile, in the car, Kangin was sniffing with pride. "That punch was… perfect!" he cried dramatically. Leeteuk hit him. "I'm sorry, but when I was working out earlier, he came in and asked me to teach him. How can you say no to him? Honestly?" Kangin answered defensively to Leeteuk's glare.

Leeteuk hit him again. "You taught him how to fight?" Leeteuk yelled.

"I only taught him enough to defend himself," Kangin replied. Leeteuk shook his head, but turned his attention back to the TV.

Zhou Mi was tickling Henry's feet when Heechul returned from calming Kyuhyun. Heechul plopped down next to Hangeng, who was sitting with Henry in his lap. Heechul sighed but took Henry out of Hangeng's lap with a smile when Hangeng offered him to his boyfriend.

He blew a raspberry on Henry's stomach causing the baby to giggle even more. Heechul smiled and settled Henry down in his own lap. "I don't know how Leeteuk-umma does it. It's barely been a half hour and already I'm stressed about just one kid crying. I don't know what I'd do if there was more than that," Heechul said.

Hangeng pulled Heechul into his lap. Zhou Mi climbed up and placed himself in Heechul's lap. Heechul lifted Henry up and gingerly put him in Zhou Mi's lap. It was like a family stack. One of the staff members came over and took a picture of them saying, "To give to your parents."

Leeteuk awed at the sight of them and cuddled into Kangin's side. "They are so cute like that!" he squealed. Suddenly, an idea came to him. "Jaejoong, you have to do that with Yoochun, Junsu and Changmin. Yunho, you're lap is going to be heavy!" he suggested excitedly. Jaejoong instantly agreed but Yunho had a look on his face like 'oh my god, why me?'

"We should do a picture of all of us together. We should do of us with four kids each except for one of us and be on the couch," Yunho suggested.

"Why don't we just have a huge picture day? I want to make a train out of all of us and take a picture like that," Jaejoong brought up. Leeteuk nodded in excitement and both of them turned to Key, who was writing something in a notebook.

"I'll try to get a photographer for you guys," he said with a smile.

They arrived at the spa shortly thereafter. They got out of the van, waved goodbye to Key and Jonghyun, and walked into the spa resort. They walked up to the check-in desk. "How may I help you?" the lady behind the desk greeted with a bright smile.

"Rooms for Kim Kangin and Jung Yunho," Kangin said. The woman searched something on the computer in front of her.

"Oh, it seems all expenses have been paid. Here are your room keys. The spa is open until 10pm and the pool is open until 8. Please enjoy your stay," she told them handing over 2 keys.

They grabbed them and went to find their rooms. Kangin wrapped an arm around Leeteuk. "Let's just relax. Heechul has it covered, " he reassured. It did nothing to calm Leeteuk's nerves.


	11. Chapter 10 Day 30

Chapter 10 – Day 30

Jaejoong and Leeteuk were helping the children pack their bags. Kangin and Yunho were preparing the house they had purchased for the two families. The adoption papers had been signed. Today, they were going to their new home, finally as a family.

They loaded all the furniture they owned into the moving truck, which Jonghyun was driving for them. "Alright guys go back through the house and make sure you have everything. I don't want to leave anything behind," Leeteuk shouted to the kids. The kids raced through the house to see if they had forgotten anything.

Kangin and Yunho arrived in one of the vans, and all the kids piled in the vans. With that, they were on their way to their new house. The house was at least a half hour away and just the sheer anticipation was killing both the ummas and the kids.

Kangin and Yunho had bought it without telling their husbands. They wanted it to be a surprise. The house was off in the corner of a rural neighborhood. It was a three-story house, so it should have at least enough room to accommodate them all. They had even hired Shindong back to cook. There was even enough room for his wife Nari. Half of the money was from the amount they got from the show, the other came out of their pockets, but it was worth it.

The pulls pulled up to the house. Jaejoong and Leeteuk's jaws dropped. The home was beautiful! The home was surrounded by grass. Flowers were growing on the bushes in front of the windows. There were even bay windows! Everyone got out of the vans. Jaejoong instantly went up to Yunho and planted kiss straight on his lips.

A chorus of "EW!" echoed amongst the little kids.

"I take it you like the house," Yunho said ignoring the kids, having only eyes for his Boo Jae.

"I love it…" he kissed him again.

"Okay, okay, enough of the mushy-gushy crap!" Heechul cut in. "Let's go see the rest of the house. He picked up Kyuhyun and ran into the house. Jaejoong picked up Changmin and walked in with Yunho. Leeteuk grabbed Ryeowook and entered with Kangin who had Yesung up on his shoulders.

Upon walking in, they were met with a large walkway. The floor was a beautiful marble and stone flooring. The hall was wider more than deep, so at the end of it there was a group picture they took a few days prior. Off to the left and down a stair, there was a wide-open room with white carpet and also the stairs upstairs. In the corner of the room was a beautiful black grand piano. It had been Leeteuk's, but when he moved into the college dorms, for school, he was forced to leave it behind.

"I called your mother and asked if you could have it. She says we can as long she can visit occasionally. She's been watching New Family and wants to meet the kids," Kangin informed him.

"Thank you," Leeteuk whispered hugging him, minding not to squish Ryeowook between them.

Off on the right of the entrance walkway was the living room. The floors were also the same white carpet. There was a large brown couch in the middle of the room in front of a fireplace. Above the fireplace was a TV. It wasn't too big or too small. In the corner, Yunho had placed a fake potted tree. It gave the room a very warm feeling.

Through a door in the back of the room, there was the kitchen. Tile was on the floor and the kitchen was entirely brand new and up to date with its appliances. The island in the middle was marble, and Jaejoong knew immediately he was going to have fun cooking in this kitchen. Off to the left of the kitchen were Shindong and Nari's section of the house.

They went back around the house and up the stairs to the second floor of the home. The stairs opened up into a large room. "We were thinking of using this as the kids' playroom," Kangin commented. The ummas could just envision the kids running around the room. The carpet was a brown color. The walls were still white like all the rest of the rooms in the house.

They went off to the immediate left of the stairs and into the first master bedroom. "We'll discuss rooming with the kids later," Yunho said. "Besides, I think they've chosen anyway."

"Why, I want to call this room as ours," Jaejoong called from the closet. It was a walk-in closet, so he couldn't help but love it. Also, the bathroom was big and spacious.

"Go ahead and take it. We'll take the one upstairs," Leeteuk said. Jaejoong squealed and flopped down on the king sized bed that was already in the room.

After dragging Jaejoong out of the master bedroom, they entered the first of the kids' bedrooms. Yoochun and Junsu had claimed it as theirs. "Good choice guys, but are sure you want to share a room with each other?" Kangin asked. Jaejoong laid a hand on his shoulder. The two simply couldn't be separated; there was no use in arguing it.

Sungmin claimed the next room over. He said he wanted to share a room with Kyuhyun but knew that he should share with Changmin. He also said he wanted the room to be painted pink. The room next to his, and the last bedroom on the floor, the other kids had left empty, except Heechul seemed to have deposited Kyuhyun on the floor with his game controller. The room was officially the twins' room. Changmin was set down next to his twin.

Everyone else, meaning the parents, Ryeowook and Yesung, all went upstairs to the third floor after checking out the bathroom. Similar to the second floor, the first room to the left of the stairs was the master bedroom. However, instead of opening up into a huge room like the floor below, it was a fairly wide hallway. The master was just as big, but the layout was the same only backwards.

Down the hall, Heechul and Hangeng had claimed the second biggest room. Heechul was already discussing what they should do with the space. "I think we should use one corner for music, another for our bed…" they heard Heechul saying. The parents got out of there as soon as they could.

The next room was left empty, so Yesung instantly claimed it as his own, but insisted on sharing it with Ryeowook or as he said 'his Wookie'. Since Ryeowook was already a year old, they allowed it. "Can we paint the room blue and green or blue with turtles swimming around!" Yesung asked.

"It can be anything you want it to be," Kangin answered the young boy who was smiling excitedly up at him.

The next room Kibum and Siwon claimed. There was no argument there. The next and second to last room was claimed by Zhou Mi who was playing with Henry on the floor. He wanted Henry to share the room with him. This caused an argument between the parents to break out. Well really, it was Kangin, Yunho and Jaejoong against Leeteuk, but Leeteuk might as well have an army behind him, because everyone knows it's hard to argue with him.

Eventually, Leeteuk gave into the idea of letting Henry share a room with Zhou Mi. Only because he himself was right down the hall and if anything happened he could come running. Also, Heechul and Hangeng were as well, so he had nothing to worry about, hopefully.

They moved into the last bedroom. Eunhyuk and Donghae were wrestling on the floor of the room. "So, you two want this room?" Kangin asked catching the two kids' attention. The nodded hurriedly and quickly went back to their game. Apparently all the rooming was decided already.

They went to investigate the last room. Yunho opened the door for the ummas, and he and Kangin entered after them. The second they saw what was in the room; all air was lost from them. Along one wall were just shelves and shelves of books. The rest of the room however was taken up by what looked like a recording studio.

Both Jaejoong and Leeteuk had wanted to be singers, having studied both voice and music composition in college. Jaejoong was the first to move between the two of them. He absentmindedly went over to the keyboard. He sat down shut his eyes and began to play. Without even knowing it, he was entranced and began to sing.

"Beddo ni suwatte kimi no koto wo kangaeteita. Aenakute mo ii aitai kono kimochi dake de ii kara," he sang.

Yunho came over and placed a hand on his shoulder, and sang the next verse, "Tsuyoku nokotte iru kioku kimi kara no mijikai messeeji ga setsunaku mune shimetsukeru kedo towa no shiawase boku ga mamori tsuzuketai."

Both of their voices soared and blended perfectly as they sang the chorus, "Kaze ni natte sotto tsutsumitai. Kimi ga iru sekai ni sugutonde yukitai. Aitakutemo. Aitakutemo! Matterukara tada wasurenaide…" Jaejoong stopped himself before he could go any further.

"Wow! That was so cool!" Yesung said. Apparently, they had left the door open so even if the room was soundproof, which it was, if the door was open than it might as well not be. "Can you teach me?" he asked with round innocent eyes. He was standing in the doorway, holding Ryeowook's hand and staring at them in awe.

Jaejoong beckoned him over. "We'll start lessons as soon as we get settled in, okay?" he told the small boy. Yesung shouted excitedly and instantly hugged Jaejoong, letting go of Ryeowook's hands.

"And once Wookie can speak, can he do it too?" Yesung asked.

"If he wants to," Leeteuk answered.

"Do you hear that Wookie? We're going to learn to play the piano and be awesomely cool!" Yesung said in excitement.

The family, after spending the rest of the day moving furniture into the house, was exhausted. Even the kids had very little strength and energy to eat their supper. It was all thanks to Nari that they even had supper, since Shindong had been helping with the unpacking.

Dinner ended, and everyone except Jaejoong trudged upstairs or to their rooms to go to sleep. Jaejoong stayed behind to help Nari with the dishes and to get to know her better. "So Jaejoong, I've heard about you from Shindong, but nothing except specifics," she said breaking the silence.

"Well Shindong would never shut up about you. As I can see, he said you were beautiful, and that was the first thing that caught his eye. He said that after getting to know you that you were smart, had a good sense of humor, and the cutest laugh. It made me want to meet you," Jaejoong answered with a smile.

"He really said that?" she asked.

"He also said that you have always wanted a gay best friend!" he said laughing. Nari looked away embarrassed. "I'm proud of being gay, so if you're still looking for that best friend, I'd choose either me or Leeteuk. Despite being gay, Kangin and Yunho are still very manly and would prefer to stay that way." He laughed again.

"Well then, new best friend, how about tomorrow, you, Leeteuk and I go out and go shopping for new curtains and other home supplies you may need?" she asked.

"That sounds lovely, but I think we may have to take Heechul and Junsu with us," Jaejoong answered, drying the last dish.

"Bring along your cute eater Changmin and you have yourself a deal," she persuaded. Jaejoong couldn't help but laugh.

"Sure, we'll leave after breakfast," he laughed. "Goodnight Nari."

"Goodnight Jaejoong. Thanks again for hiring Shindong back. We were about to lose our house, and now I feel like I'm living in luxury," she excused herself to her room.

Jaejoong went upstairs to his shared bedroom with his husband. He changed into a tank top and some pajama pants, brushed his teeth and flopped down on the right side of the bed next to Yunho. He turned off the light and snuggled into the blankets and up to his husband.

Yunho wrapped his arms around the smaller man he called his husband. He placed a gentle kiss onto his head. "Thank you Jung Yunho, for the house, for the kids, for your love, and for everything you've ever given me," Jaejoong whispered into his chest.

"No, thank you Jung Jaejoong, for returning your love to me, and for everything. Just know that I'll give anything for you," Yunho whispered back. The both fell asleep without another word.


	12. Chapter 11 A month later

Chapter 11 – A month later…

"Hello everyone and welcome to the final episode of season one's New Family. It has been exactly a month since their last filming day and they're here live to tell you personally about their experiences. Please welcome our family!" Shin Dong Yup introduced.

He was standing on the stage in the SBS main studio in front of the studio audience. The crowd was cheering; all of them were excited to see the family live and in person. Shin Dong Yup began to make the official introductions.

"Serving as the strong father-figures to these kids, we have Jung Yunho and Kim Kangin!"

The two ran out onto the stage, slapping high fives with the people in the front row of the audience. The raised their arms and flexed their biceps as an ending pose.

"The proud men who became these children's mothers, Jung Jaejoong and Kim Leeteuk!"

The ummas walked out onto the stage like they were models, with a fake and funny expression of pride on their faces. They stopped in the middle and back-to-back posed like Charlie's Angels. They started laughing as they took their places on their husbands' arms.

"Finally we have our kids! Cinderella and his prince: Heechul and Hangeng!"

Hangeng escorted Heechul with him on his arm onto the stage like he was some princess – I mean prince. They took their positions next to the parents.

"The two that cannot be separated and have made us 'Aw' in occasions counting more than once: Yoochun and Junsu!"

For a few seconds no one came onto the stage, but soon Yoochun appeared at the side of the stage gently pulling a very red-faced Junsu behind him. The second Junsu got close to the parents, he ran up to Jaejoong and buried his head in his pants. Yoochun just stood next to him, giving him silent comfort.

"Now we have our troublemakers that have caused us great amounts of laughter: Eunhyuk and Donghae!"

No one appeared on stage. The studio was filled with an awkward silence. Kangin was about to go and investigate when the two ran on stage laughing. A shout broke the silence as the assistant PD ran after the kids. They had stolen his pants; so needless to say, the studio was abruptly filled with laughter since the assistant PD was only in his shirt and bright pink boxers. Kangin caught the two and returned the pants to the assistant PD who was muttering to himself as he left the stage. It was something along the lines of: "This is the worst day to have had a red sock in the wash."

"Okay… Now, I must remind everyone watching that this is live," Shin Dong Yup said into the camera after calming his laughter. "Next we have our 5-year old fashion expert, Zhou Mi, and our feisty cutie that made even the strong Kangin cry with pride, Sungmin!"

Zhou Mi walked onto stage holding Sungmin's hand. They were smiling cutely. Every member of the audience awed as if on cue. When they reached the parents, Sungmin lifted his hands up for Kangin to pick him up. When he did, a few audience members cheered, making them laugh.

"Now we have the two that caused absolutely no problems, but always appear with a bright smile when you need it: Siwon and Kibum!"

These two also entered holding hands but half way across the stage, Kibum tripped over his feet and about fell to the floor. Leeteuk had about run over there when Siwon caught Kibum before he fell. Kibum looked up, tears in his eyes, and smiled such a bright smile as Siwon helped back onto his feet. Everyone couldn't help but aw at it.

"Now wasn't that cute!" Shin Dong Yup said as the two finally joined the family. "Next we have our turtle lover and his little sidekick and shadow: Yesung and Ryeowook!"

For the first time on camera, Ryeowook was walking with support from Yesung. The crowd was on the edge of their seats, almost expecting to see Ryeowook fall, but not once did he even stumble. The second they got to the parents, Leeteuk picked him up to give his legs a rest.

"Good job Ryeowook for walking for the first time on camera! And now, we have our two little evil twins: Kyuhyun and Changmin!"

The two waddled onto the stage. Part way to the parents, Kyuhyun stumbled and fell. Without a word, Changmin turned around and helped his twin back to his feet. Kyuhyun and Changmin finished the walk and as the two were picked up by Yunho and Jaejoong respectively, Kyuhyun said, "We're big boys. We can walk!"

The crowd laughed and Shin Dong Yup introduced the last child. "Finally, we our little chipmunk with his mochi cheeks: Henry!"

Hangeng, having slipped out unnoticed, came back out onto the stage holding Henry who was waving his arms wildly in excitement with a huge gummy smile on his face. The crowd couldn't contain their excitement as they cheered as the final member of the family joined them on stage.

"Now, we're going to show you some scenes that were cut from the episodes' original airing," Shin Dong Yup said.

The lights in the studio dims as a projection played a few scenes. The first was of Heechul straight in the camera's face checking his hair before calling Hangeng to say that he had found one of the cameras. The second was of Yoochun running into the living room in his underwear and a blanket tied around his neck. Yunho jumped out from behind the couch wearing a dragon costume. Junsu, as embarrassed as can be, was sitting up on the highest part of the couch, wearing a princess gown.

Dong Yup paused the tape. "Okay, I have one big question about this. Where did you get the dress, especially in his size? You're all guys," he asked.

"It was my older sister's. My mom sent over all mine and her old clothes and toys. She said even the toughest of little boys will put on a dress," Leeteuk told him. "This idea was his own. Not Yoochun nor Yunho's, his idea."

The overhead began playing again. On the screen, the words Camera Accidents flashed. It showed a few scenes where the kids either ran into the cameras or hit them with their toys. There was a few when they were at the amusement park and the zoo where the camera man fell or an animal got right in the camera's face. There was even a part in there when one of the monkeys had gotten a hold of one of the tiny 6mm cameras.

By now, Jaejoong was leaning in Yunho's lap, still holding Changmin, but laughing so hard. Yunho was leaning back in his chair, a hand over his eyes, also laughing. The kids, except those too young to understand, were clinging to each other as they tried to calm their own laughter.

The tap ended with Kyuhyun sticking out his tongue and winking at the camera over Leeteuk's shoulder, making all the girls squeal from his absolute cuteness. "Okay, wasn't that fun?" Shin Dong Yup said after everyone calmed their laughter. "Next, we're going to allow members of the studio audience ask them questions. People watching at home may post their questions on our homepage."

A microphone was passed out into the audience. "My question is for the parents. Who is your favorite child? Or who are you guilty of giving more attention to?" a girl asked.

Leeteuk stepped forward. "Since its unfair, we choose not to pick a favorite - "

Kangin coughed loudly, "Bullshit," he cleared his throat. "Excuse me, but it seems I'm getting sick."

Leeteuk glared at him. "Anyway, I also can't say I favor anyone over another - "

"Kyuhyun," Kangin coughed again. "Excuse me, but do you have any water?" Leeteuk shoved him and went over and sat in one of the seats. Meanwhile, Kyuhyun was laughing so hard.

"Although, Kangin you definitely spoil Sungmin and Yesung. Don't deny it," Yunho cut in. "Even I'll admit, I've spoiled Yoochun and Junsu."

Kangin began to defend himself when Leeteuk coughed. "Liar. Oh Kangin, it seems that sickness of yours is spreading." The crowd roared with laughter. Wifey knew how to bite back.

"Okay, and Jaejoong, do you spoil one child more than the others?" Shin Dong Yup asked getting everyone back on track.

"Well, that'd have to be Changmin or Zhou Mi. Those two are my eaters, despite their tiny bodies. I can't help but spoil them," Jaejoong stated.

The microphone was once again passed around. A man had it now and asked, "This is for all the kids, who is your favorite parent?" Instantly, the kids began shouting names, the majority of them being the ummas' names.

Hangeng, Junsu, Zhou Mi, Changmin and Henry all chose Jaejoong. In return for their support, he kissed all but Hangeng's heads. Heechul, Siwon, Kibum, Ryeowook and Kyuhyun all said they liked Leeteuk the most. Well, Kibum and Ryeowook pointed, but it still counts. After all, Henry had pulled Jaejoong's hair to indicate him as his favorite. Kangin managed to snatch up Sungmin, Yesung and surprisingly Eunhyuk and Donghae as well. Yunho was the least fortunate of the parents. He got only one kid, Yoochun, and that was only because Yoochun said he liked his appa over his umma because he was stronger.

"And it seems the ummas reign supreme, no surprise there," Shin Dong Yup pointed out. "Now, this question was the first submitted on our homepage. Jino asks: What made you guys want to get on the show?"

Both couples instantly grew silent. Jaejoong's free hand subconsciously found its way into Yunho's larger one. "Jae and I have always dreamed of having kids. Originally, we wanted to be on the show to see if we had enough patience to adopt our own, but we ended up getting attached. We're very thankful that we got to adopt them," Yunho answered squeezing Jaejoong's hand.

"Us too, but we are also thankful to you two as well for helping us and still remaining by our side even after this show has ended," Leeteuk added reaching over and resting a hand on Jaejoong's shoulder.

"Next season, we have the couple Seungho and Byunghee. They will be tasked with taking care of the three troublemakers, Joon, Thunder and Mir. Will they be able to handle the kids? Will they find a happy ending like these two families? And how are they supposed to balance school and the family? Tune in in exactly a month from now for season two of New Family!"


	13. Epilogue Three years later

Epilogue – Three years later…

"Appa, Eunhyuk put Ddangkoma on top of the bookshelf!"

"Did not!"

"Eunhyuk, return Ddangkoma to Yesung now!"

"Umma, Heebum got into the catnip!"

"Umma, Heebum scratched up my bunny!"

"Appa, Kyuhyun replaced my shampoo with red hair dye!"

"Umma, do you know where I put my passport?"

"Appa, Heebum knocked my toothbrush into the litter box!"

"That wasn't the cat!"

"Yoochun apologize to him. Zhou Mi, we'll get you a new one later!"

"Umma, Kyuhyun is drawing on the wall!"

"Kyuhyun, stop drawing… Kyuhyun, stop that maniacal laughter!"

"Appa, Yoochun-hyung put me in the vent!"

"Appa, Henry's stuck in the vent. I didn't put him up there!" A loud crashed followed by loud crying echoed through the house. "Appa, Henry fell out of the vent!"

"Umma, Heebum is trying to eat Mr. Simple!"

"Umma, I'm hungry. Feed me!"

"Changminnie, you're always hungry!"

"Appa, please make Hangeng-hyung and Heechul-hyung stay!"

Leeteuk and Jaejoong were exhausted to the say the least. Yunho was due back from the university any minute now. All the professors in the music department had gathered the past few days to make a lesson plan and to receive their schedules for the next semester.

Kangin worked as a police officer, but he worked the night shift, so he could spend the day with the kids. However, today by far was the toughest day to deal with them all, since Heechul and Hangeng were going to China today. Their plane ride wasn't for another 7 hours, but they hadn't even finished packing.

A few minutes of chaos later, all the kids had gathered in the living room in varying states. Yesung was gently petting his turtle. Sungmin was holding a stuffed bunny, but the stuffing was falling out, and he looked about ready to cry. Junsu's hair was now a bright red color, and he didn't look too happy about it. Zhou Mi and Yoochun stood as far apart as possible. Henry was next to Zhou Mi but also nursing a large scratch on his arm. Donghae, was clinging protectively to a fishbowl, occasionally shooting a glare over to the cat nestled comfortable in Heechul's arms. Finally, Kibum was attached not only to Heechul's legs but to Hangeng's as well.

"Alright guys, can we all please calm down enough for them to finish packing?" Leeteuk just about pleaded. "Besides, it's not that you won't see them again. They'll come and visit every month, right?"

"Of course, Leeteuk-umma," Heechul and Hangeng replied at once.

"Now, you two finish packing. Hangeng your passport is where you left it - " Leeteuk began speaking before every kid in the room cut him off at the same time as they finished his sentence.

"-In your underwear drawer!" they all chorused before they started laughing.

"Sungmin come here and I'll patch up your bunny. Junsu, you too, I have something to get the dye out of your hair," Jaejoong called the two over.

"Um, Appa…" Heechul trailed off. Neither he nor Hangeng had moved. Kangin came over and picked Kibum up, prying him off of his older brothers. "Don't be sad Kibum. I'll call every time I can. You're not losing me this easily," Heechul said ruffling Kibum's hair.

The teary-eyed boy flung himself out of Kangin's arms, which is no small feet, and into Heechul's. "I'm going to miss you hyung!"

Hangeng came over and took Kibum's hands. "We still have a few hours. Why don't we go to the beach? You know, for old times' sake?" Hangeng asked. His gaze turned over to his ummas and appa. The exchanged a glance before nodding.

"Kids, get ready! We're going to the beach in an hour!" Kangin yelled since all the other kids had scattered.

Yunho walked into his home, maybe a half hour later, to see the kids running everywhere, many of them in or carrying different forms of swimwear. What the heck was happening? He set his bag on the table in the front hall and went down into the living room. A few the kids were running through there as well. He went into the kitchen and found his husband at the kitchen table. Now, it was what his husband was doing that told him something happened when he was gone.

In his careful hands were Sungmin's pink bunny and a sewing needle. It seemed that a large tear along with a few smaller ones had somehow mangled the bunny. Sungmin, sitting in the chair next to him, looked like he was going to cry as his bunny was being 'healed'. None of them, not even Kyuhyun, could convince him that the bunny was not alive.

Sitting on Jaejoong's other side, he found a pouting and very upset Junsu… and the boy was sporting red hair. Jaejoong had wet his hair and put in a certain soap he used to remove hair dye before it set, just in case he didn't like the color. Junsu wasn't very happy, because he still had five more minutes until he can take the soap out of his hair and return to his nice brown hair.

"There you go Sungmin. Danhobak is as good as new!" Jaejoong presented the stuffed animal bunny to him. The boy grabbed it and hugged it tightly.

The six year old ran out of the room yelling, "Thanks Umma!"

Jaejoong then turned to Junsu. "Okay, let's go rinse the soap out of your hair and it should be back to that beautiful chestnut brown color," he said leading the twelve year old out of the room and upstairs to his bathroom.

Yunho followed, still wanting to know what the heck was going on. Jaejoong rinsed out the soap in Junsu's hair. The boy's hair was yet again its chestnut brown. Jae dried the boy's hair. "Thank you Umma!" Junsu hugged him and ran out of the room and next door to his own to get ready for something Yunho still had no idea what it was.

"Boo Jae, what's going on? I feel like I missed some important memo," Yunho asked as he came up and wrapped his arms around his husband's slender waist.

"Kangin proposed the idea of going to the beach, so we can spend the rest of the day with Hangeng and Heechul before they go to the university in China," Jaejoong began. He turned around and laid a gentle kiss on his Yunnie's lips. "That and you missed a lot of chaos."

"Chaos how?" Yunho asked as he and Jaejoong began to get ready to go to the beach themselves.

"Well, aside from Heechul and Hangeng packing, and Kibum begging for them to stay, a lot happened. Heebum got into the catnip, which caused Danhobak to be torn, Donghae to become protective over his fish and us to find out that Yoochun put Zhou Mi's toothbrush in the litter box. Yoochun also put Henry up into the vent, which caused our poor Mochi to get hurt. Kyuhyun put red hair dye in Junsu's shampoo bottle and was drawing on the wall. Also Eunhyuk was messing with Yesung's turtle. And of course, Changmin-"

"Was hungry," Yunho and he said at the same time. They started laughing. They couldn't help but love that little boy and his appetite.

The family of twenty arrived at the beach and everyone instantly piled out of the vans. Shindong and Nari had tagged along as well. They last time they'd been to the beach was on their honeymoon and that was over five years ago. Besides, two pairs of extra eyes were always welcome.

As the majority of the kids raced to the ocean for a swim, Kangin began to count backwards from ten. When he reached zero, a few of the kids yelped from the coldness of the water and instantly abandoned the thought of diving straight in. Leeteuk laid out a towel on the sand for them once Kangin came over.

Jaejoong and Yunho found a wondrous spot slightly farther down then the other two. It reminded them both of the day they met. Junsu and Yoochun came over, followed by the twins and Sungmin when they noticed the distanced look in both their eyes. "Umma? Appa? Is something wrong? You're spacing out," Junsu asked innocently as he sat in front of his parents.

"We're fine Junsu. There's no need to worry. This is the exact beach where I met your umma over twenty years ago," Yunho replied running his hand through Junsu's hair.

"How did you two meet?" Sungmin asked curling up into Jaejoong's side for the story.

"Well, twenty years ago, I was your age Junsu. My parents and sisters had yelled me at because I had got into a fight at school and had been suspended. To this day, I still think that the kid deserved it for calling my sister a slut… Anyway, I had come to the beach to calm down. Before I knew it, I actually started crying…" he trailed off, now engrossed in his own memories.

"I was helping Kangin-appa train for his next swim meet when I saw him crying behind this very huge rock. I went over and asked if he was all right. He told me that he had gotten in a fight and was yelled at by his family. I couldn't help but hug him right then and there and tell him that everything will be fine," Yunho continued on for him.

"We became friends and four years later and on my sixteenth birthday, Yunho confessed to me. We started dating, and he proposed almost six years afterwards. We got married and I've been happy ever since," Jaejoong finished.

"Aw!" Both Junsu and Sungmin giggled. The other three just exchanged a look and their faces were disgusted. They'll learn about love when they're older.

A few hours of swimming, games and even a BBQ, thanks to Shindong, it was just about time for Heechul and Hangeng to leave. Kibum had stayed glued to their sides the whole trip and was now crying. He did not want his hyungs to leave. It was literally breaking their heart as well as the parents' hearts as well.

Heechul sat down on the sand as the sun began to set on the horizon. He pulled Kibum into his lap as he tried to fight back the tears that threatened to fall. "Kibum, this isn't a goodbye. It's a simple; 'we'll see you later.' I promise you, every opportunity we get we'll call, okay?" Heechul said. Finally his tears started to fall.

Hangeng knelt down as well. He, too, was crying. He extended his arms wide and many of the kids rushed forward into them, including a crying Kyuhyun. To every child either he or Heechul said something special to. Heechul reminded Ryeowook that no matter what, he was his little brother no matter what. Kyuhyun was reminded by both of them that he was their little devil and just because they'll be away, it shouldn't mean that he should change.

Finally, all the kids were crying as well as all their parents. Heechul and Hangeng stood up. Yunho and Kangin pulled them each into a hug before backing up to avoid crying harder. Jaejoong also pulled them into a hug, whispering, "Good luck and have fun," in their ears.

Leeteuk took them to the airport, where he gave his own teary goodbye. However, the second Heechul said, "We'll see you later, Leeteuk-umma!" he felt as if his world was near perfect. The only thing was that two of his babies were now grown and he had to let them fly the nest.

He returned home, and the kids had already settled down and were playing like they usually were. Kyuhyun and Yoochun were playing video games. Sungmin and Junsu were watching. Eunhyuk and Donghae had built a fort and were playing some game they made-up. Zhou Mi and Henry were playing with play dough. Siwon and Changmin had started an arm-wrestling competition, and Kangin was coaching them both. Kibum and Ryeowook were watching.

It didn't seem like Heechul and Hangeng left. However, just about everyone felt the slight missing feeling. At around eight, the ummas started the long process that was called bedtime.

And right then, the phone rang. It was Heechul and Hangeng.

* * *

><p><em>I tried to make the beginning as funny as possible since the end of it isn't as happy. But my parents always repeat that to me, "It's not goodbye, it's a 'I'll see you later.'" I hope you liked the story, and please review.<em>


End file.
